Encontrando a mi familia
by rosmarlin
Summary: Carlisle y Esme llegan a la vida de Edward en el momento en el que él más los necesita. ¿O es que quizás son ellos los que lo necesitan a él? TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Mis nuevos amigos

**Si, ya sé. Para esas pocas personas que conocen mi trabajo. Sé que deberia estar trabajando en mi otra fic "Enseñame a amar" en lugar de estarme embarcando en un nuevo trabajo. Pero ese que para ese fic mi mente ésta completamente en blanco, y en cambio está rebosante de ideas nuevas para futuros proyectos.**

**Ésta es una historia que lleva rondando en mi cabeza desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y la empecé a escribir para ver que salia, está ya bastante adelantada, y si me dicen que les gusta la sigo subiendo, de lo contrario como siempre, no pasa nada ;)**

**Es una historia completamente familiar, y la única pareja que por el momento tengo el mente es Carlisle y Esme, y aun no sé si aparte de ellos dos y Edward, agregaré otro de los personajes principales. Hacedme saber lo que opinan ;)**

**Y por último les digo la misma historia de siempre.¿ De verdad ustedes creen que si Edward fuera mio, yo estaria aquí?**

**Cap 1 Mis nuevos amigos.**

Carlisle llegó a su trabajo diez minutos antes de su hora de entrada, para así poder tener la oportunidad de tomarse un café antes de iniciar.

Al despertar ésa mañana, había preferido no molestar a Esme, su mujer, y dejar que durmiera las horas de sueño que tanto le hacían falta. Un par de días atrás habían recibido la que muy probablemente era la noticia más importante de sus vidas, y por mucho que Esme quería fingir y hacer creer a los demás que estaba bien. Carlisle sabia que no era así, y que más de una lágrima había derramado en las últimas noches.

-Doctor Cullen, ¡Qué bueno que ya llegó!- exclamó la enfermera que se encontraba en información en ese momento. -Acaban de traer a un niño para traumatologia, ¡el pobre chiquito está todo golpeado, y desnutrido!, no tengo todos los detalles, pero la policía aun está aquí, así que ellos le contaran lo que ha ocurrido. Me han dicho solo que apenas llegara, le hiciera saber, porque lo necesitan.

-Bien, muchas gracias, voy enseguida.

Incluso antes de que llegara a terminar la frase, el dr Cullen ya se dirigía al reparto en el cual lo habían requerido. Divisó a dos policías fuera de la habitación destinada a los rayos X, y se acercó a ellos, presentándose. Los policías se presentaron como el oficial Trent y el oficial Blake.

-No podemos entrar en detalles, porque va contra las normas- dijo el oficial Blake- pero nos han dicho que usted seria el doctor encargado de llevar el caso, asi que se lo podemos contar en lineas de máxima.

Carlisle solo se limitó a asentir, para que los oficiales continuaran.

-Ayer en la tarde detuvimos a una mujer involucrada en el trafico de drogas y la prostitución. Ésta mañana, buscando pruebas en su casa, encontramos a su hijo de seis años, todo golpeado, y aquí estamos.

-Los servicios sociales ya estarán por llegar.- prosiguió el otro oficial- como usted comprenderá la madre de niño no se puede ocupar de él en éstos momentos, aunque la verdad dudo mucho que su hijo le interese un poco- terminó con disgusto, y Carlisle supuso que éste hombre debía de ser padre- Y no hemos logrado localizar ningún otro familiar.

Después de eso, Carlisle se despidió de los oficiales, visto que ya era hora de entrar y controlar a su paciente.

Entró en la habitación y se encontró con una de las enfermeras que había apenas terminado de tomar un rayo X, y estaba diciéndole al niño en la habitación contigua que ya habían terminado.

-¿Qué tienes para mi?- le preguntó Carlisle a la enfermera, que le entregó el historial que habían empezado a crear antes de su llegada.

Carlisle empezó a leer por encima la información, mientras la enfermera buscaba al niño : _Edward Masen... seis años de edad... presenta síntomas de desnutrición... diversos hematomas y cortes por todo el cuerpo... se sospecha de alguna costilla rota..._

En ese momento la puerta de la otra habitación de abrió, y Carlisle vio al niño que la enfermera empujaba ligeramente para que saliera de la habitación, y se quedó sin palabras. A pesar de llevar muchos años trabajando en urgencias, uno nunca se podía acostumbrar a ésas visiones.

¿Cómo un solo niño podía estar tan maltratado? En su cuerpo tenia diferentes moretones que abarcaban todas las tonalidades del morado, era tan delgado, que parecía incluso más pequeño de seis años, llevaba ropa vieja y desgastada que seguramente no se lavaba desde hacia varios días, y tenia unas ojeras que parecían casi negras, y contrastaban de manera increíble con lo pálido de su piel. Mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, y tenia una expresión de tristeza que hizo que a Carlisle le doliera el corazón.

El rubio doctor se agachó para estar a la altura del niño, y así poder presentarse...

-Hola, Edward. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen.- le dijo, extendiéndole la mano...

Después de un momento de duda, Edward levantó su pequeña carita, y se encontró con los ojos azules del doctor que le estaba hablando...

-Edward Masen- le susurró, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

Carlisle suprimió un jadeo al ver los ojos del niño, no era posible que el mismo par de ojos guardaran la misma belleza y al mismo tiempo el mismo dolor. El sufrimiento que esos ojos reflejaban, llegaban incluso a opacar el brillo de esas orbes esmeraldas, pero no su belleza.

-Entonces vamos, hay que ponerte nuevamente fuerte- le dijo en tono afable.

Atender a Edward, se había vuelto una de las hazañas más difíciles de la carrera del doctor Carlisle Cullen. Si bien el niño la mayoría del tiempo estaba con la vista perdida, y no hablaba ni se movía a no ser que alguien lo impulsara a hacerlo. A la hora de ser medicado, o al ver que Carlisle o alguna de las enfermeras se acercaban a él con algún instrumento clínico, el niño empezaba a gritar y moverse desesperadamente en un intento de escapar. Hicieron falta varias personas para mantenerlo firme, mientras Carlisle se veía obligado a sedarlo, y así poder vendar sus costillas (efectivamente tenia un par fracturadas), y curar algunos cortes en el cuerpo del niño.

Una vez despierto, Edward veía en Carlisle a un enemigo por lo que le había hecho, y se había rehusado a comer, porque no se fiaba de lo pudiera haber en el comida. Así que el doctor se vio una vez más obligado a recurrir a un método que odiaba para nutrir a Edward por la vía venosa.

Esa tarde, dos minutos antes de que terminara su turno. Carlisle pasó por la habitación del niño, que dormía. El doctor suspiró ante la criatura que tenia en frente, lo habían lavado, y le habían puesto una bata de hospital. ¿Cuánto sufrimiento había soportado Edward en sus cortos seis años de vida?, Carlisle se acercó y acarició los suaves cabellos castaños cobrizos de Edward, e incluso en el sueño el niño se sobresaltó ligeramente, casi de manera instintiva, ante en contacto físico que recibía. Lo que provocó que el corazón de Carlisle se estrujara una vez más. ¿Cómo habían personas en el mundo que podían llegar a hacerle tanto daño a sus proprios hijos, cuando a él y a su esposa que se morían por tener uno proprio, se les había negado ésta bendición?

Fue con éste pensamiento que Carlisle salió del hospital, para dirigirse a casa.

Veinte minutos después, cuando Carlisle por fin llegó a su residencia, fue recibido por su mujer Esme, el amor de su vida. Quien lo acogió con un beso y un abrazo como llevaba haciendo desde que se habían casado, cinco años atrás.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- le preguntó Esme a su marido, cuando éste se sentó el su sillón preferido, mientras ella le masajeaba suavemente la espalda.

-Cansado- fue la única respuesta que se limitó a darle Carlisle.

-Mnnf, si ya lo veo- le dijo Esme- tienes bastante tensión acumulada en el cuello. ¿Algo que me quieras contar?

Carlisle se mordió el labio inferior, ante la petición de Esme, él siempre acostumbraba a contarle como le había ido el día, y sobre sus pacientes. Pero hoy era un poco diferente, ¿cómo reaccionaria Esme, si él le contaba sobre su nuevo paciente, después de la noticia que recibieron dos días atrás?.

-Carlisle, ¿Qué ocurre?- le dijo Esme a su marido, notando sus dudas.

-No es nada, es solo que no sé si sea conveniente contártelo- le dijo honestamente, nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle nada a ésa mujer. Pero ella entendió a qué se refería él, y eso la enojó de sobremanera.

-¡Carlisle, ya estoy cansada de que me trates como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana que se puede romper en cualquier momento!

-Es que esa es la impresión que das- le habló Carlisle con la verdad- tú quieres aparentar que va todo bien, pero no te das cuenta de que yo sé que no es así, sé lo destrozada que estás.

-Por supuesto que estoy destrozada- le dijo con lágrimas, que a éste punto caían por sus mejillas como cascadas- hace dos días atrás me han dado la peor noticia que podía recibir, nunca voy a poder ser madre, que era una de las metas de mi vida; ¡y lo peor de todo, es que es por mi culpa!... ¡soy yo que no funciono!, así que por mi, tú nunca vas a poder ser padre...

Carlisle no la dejó terminar, se levantó del sillón, para abrazarla con toda la fuerza que poseía, tenia que hacerle ver que no le importaba, que para él lo único importante era ella, y que mientras Esme estuviera bien, él aceptaría la idea de nunca poder tener hijos.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos, en silencio, mientras Esme dejaba salir toda la tristeza que llevaba acumulada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le dijo Carlisle, una vez que Esme se hubo calmado.

Ella solo le limitó a asentirle, mientras le susurraba un "lo siento" completamente apenada.

-No tienes por que, eso era lo que yo quería. Que dejaras salir todo el coraje fuera- le dijo él con una sonrisa, que ella contestó sinceramente.

-De verdad que quiero que me trates como siempre, Carlisle. Hazme creer aunque sea por un par de minutos que va todo bien.

-De acuerdo- fue lo único que él le dijo.

-Dime qué ocurrió hoy en el trabajo- pidió ella una vez más.

Después de un largo suspiro, Carlisle hizo lo que ella le pedía. Y se lo contó todo, detalle por detalle. Sin omitir nada. Y aunque se notó perfectamente la tristeza en lo ojos de Esme, de ella no recibió más que silencio durante todo el relato, y un simple "Qué lástima, pobre bebé" cuando lo finalizó.

Carlisle decidió desistir, solo Dios sabia que pasaba por la cabeza de su mujer en ése momento.

Y no estaba del todo equivocado, Esme toda esa noche la pasó despierta pensando en el pequeño Edward Masen, y para las 4 de la mañana había tomado una decisión.

Cuando Carlisle se despertó como siempre a las 7, le sorprendió mucho ver a su mujer ya vestida, esperándolo con el desayudo.

-¿ A dónde vas ésta mañana tan temprano?- le preguntó después de haberle dado el beso de buenos días.

-Contigo- fue la única respuesta que le dio, y ante el ceño fruncido de su marido, le replicó : -Voy a conocer a Edward, el niño necesita estar con alguien que no sea solo su doctor, que lo asusta cada vez que entra en su habitación, sabes que voy a ir de cualquier manera. Así que no pierdas tu tiempo tratando de convencerme de lo contrario, Carlisle.

Él solo rodeó los ojos y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labio, ¿había dicho ya que no era capaz de darle a su mujer una respuesta que tuviera en ella un _no_?. Además, puede que tuviera razón, y la presencia de Esme le haría muy bien a Edward, ella siempre había tenido una mano de oro con los niños. Por eso estaba seguro que hubiera sido una madre excelente.

La primera cosa que Esme vio al entrar en la habitación de hospital que le había indicado Carlisle, fue al pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Y el corazón de Esme se encogió, era precioso, un ángel que no se merecía estar entre tanto dolor. En sus fantasías (que desafortunadamente ya no se realizarían), era así que Esme se había imaginado a ese hijo que tanto deseaba.

Pero arrugó el ceño al ver de verdad al niño, y notar todas esas cosas que estaban completamente fuera de lugar en una criatura tan angelical, como lo era Edward Masen. Estaba demasiado delgado para tener ya seis años, y a pesar de que sospechaba que su tez de piel natural era bastante clara, la palidez de Edward era casi enfermiza. Y sintió que su corazón se le detenía cada vez que se fijaba en alguno de los muchos cardenales de Edward.

Antes incluso de que cerebro le pudiera decir que se detuviera, Esme se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente del niño, lo que provocó que Edward abriera sus ojos, para revelar esas hermosas orbes esmeraldas que Esme adoró enseguida, no importaba cuanto sufrimiento alojaran, eso no le quitaban lo hermosas que eran.

De inmediato las facciones del niño adoptaron una expresión de curiosidad y temor ante la extraña que estaba al lado suyo. Esme solo se limitó a sonreirle con ternura, antes de presentarse :

-Hola Edward. Mi nombre es Esme Cullen, el doctor Carlisle Cullen es mi marido.

-Mucho gusto- le dijo en un pequeño susurro ronco, seguramente provocados por el sueño. Esme sonrió para sus adentros, el niño era incluso educado.

-Estoy aquí porque mi marido me habló de ti ayer, y quería venir a conocerte- le contestó a la pregunta no dicha del niño, que se había dibujado en su rostro.

-¿De verdad le habló de mi?- le preguntó incrédulo. Nadie nunca hablaba de él, su madre le decía siempre que era tan poca cosa como para que alguien se molestara en recordarlo.

-Si, ¿Por qué no iba de hacerlo?

-No, por nada- susurró una vez más Edward, agachando la cabeza para depositar la vista en su sábana de hospital. Para entonces, ya Edward se había sentado en su cama.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Carlisle que traía consigo la carpeta con el historial clínico de Edward.

-Buenos días Edward. Veo que ya has conocido a Esme.

Edward solo se limitó a asentirle. Le daba mucho miedo éste doctor, y aun recordaba lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

-¿Y cómo te sientes hoy?- le dijo Carlisle, tratando de ignorar la tensión que había visto en el niño en cuanto él entró.

-Mejor- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Comiste?- fue una pregunta directa, de la cual ya sabia la respuesta. Las enfermeras ya le habían dicho que había devuelto la bandeja del desayuno y de la cena completamente intactas.

Edward le asintió sin ser capaz de levantar la vista de sus manos, mientras el rubor subía por sus mejillas. A pesar de que Carlisle se sintió un poco decepcionado por la mentira, en su interior el orgullo lo llenó, el niño era incapaz de mentir y no sentirse mal luego. Quizás demasiado bueno para su proprio bien.

-Edward- le dijo después de un suspiro- sé que no es así. No me mientas en ésto.

El sonrojo de Edward aumentó aun más, al verse descubierto en la mentira.

-Lo siento- se disculpó en un hilo de voz.

-No quiero que te disculpes- le dijo el doctor- quiero que comas.

-Es que no quiero -le replicó el niño

-¿Y por qué no?- le preguntó ésta vez Esme, curiosa por saber qué era lo que le impedía al niño querer comer.

-No tengo hambre- mintió una vez Edward, pero éste vez fue delatado por su pequeño estomago que rugía, pidiendo alimento.

Una sonrisa de ternura se dibujó en los rostros de Carlisle y Esme, antes de que ésta última hablara : -Pues a mi me parece que tu cuerpo no la piensa como tú.

-Dime por qué no quieres comer- le dijo Carlisle, mientras ella y Esme se sentaban cada uno a un lado de la cama de Edward. Intentando así que el niño viera que no era intención de ninguno de ellos lastimarlo- Y ésta vez quiero la verdad.

-Madre dice que nadie es bueno contigo por nada. Que si alguien me quiere dar algo, es porque quiere algo a cambio.

Ante éste comentario, la mano de Esme se dirigió hasta la cara del niño, pero al notar el pánico en sus ojos, trató de sonreirle, para asegurarle que no quería hacerle ningún daño a nivel físico, y lo único que hizo fue coger un mechón del cabello de Edward, y depositarlo detrás de su oreja. Y después le deslizó la mano en la mejilla, dedicándole una pequeña pequeña caricia.

Edward se relajó visiblemente al no sentirse ya tan amenazado por la mano levantada, pero no lograba entender por qué esa señora parecía tan buena con él ¿Qué querría?, y tampoco su doctor parecía ya tan malo como lo había pintado el día anterior.

-Edward, yo no estoy aquí porque quiero algo de ti, lo único que quiero es que estés mejor, ese es mi trabajo como doctor. Pero si no comes nunca lo vamos a lograr- suspiró antes de continuar, no quería llegar a ésto, pero el niño necesitaba nutrirse, y lo haría por las buenas o por las malas- ¿Sabes que si no comes como se debe, me voy a ver obligado a inyectarte otra vez, para nutrirte de otra manera como tuve que hacer ayer?

El pulso del niño se aceleró, y empezó a respirar con dificultad, mientras gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

-No, por favor, ¡no!- suplicaba- no me gustan las agujas, me dan mucho miedo, madre las usaba siempre, y se ponía malita todas las veces...

-Está bien, está bien- le dijo Carlisle, mientras le sostenía los hombros a Edward, que ya se empezaba a agitar como el día anterior- Si comes, te prometo que ya no voy a necesitar inyectarte nada, Edward. Pero ¿vas a comer?

Edward asintió, mientras veía como Esme sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsa para limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Cuando llegue la comida, me la voy a comer toda- le dijo al doctor, que después de haberle prometido no más agujas, ya había decidido que éste era un doctor de los buenos.

-¿Y por qué esperar?- le dijo Esme, mientras abría una vez más su bolsa, solo que ésta vez sacó un contenedor donde había guardado un poco de la torta que había hecho para el postre de la cena anterior- Sé que la comida de los hospitales no es de las mejores, así que te traje ésto. Necesito que alguien aparte de Carlisle me diga que tal sabe, él siempre me diría que todo sabe genial, aunque yo le sirviera fruto secos- le dijo con un guiño del ojo.

Edward rió, mientras cogía entre sus manos, la torta que le ofrecía ésa hermosa señora. Aun no había entendido que era lo que iba mal con ellos, ¿por qué eran tan buenos?. Pero decidió que por el momento no importaba, se había quedado embobado con la cara tan bonita que tenia ésa señora, y se imaginó por un segundo que era así como debía de verse una mamá de verdad.

-Gracias- le dijo, mientras se llevaba el primer bocado a la boca, era sin duda lo más delicioso que había probado en toda su corta vida- ésta muy rico, señora Cullen.

-Oh, por favor dime Esme. Si yo te llamo Edward, es normal que tú me llames Esme. Después de todo somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

Edward sintió algo extraño en su pecho, nunca antes había tenido un amigo, de ningún tipo, la única persona que lo trataba bien era su maestra, la vieja señora Cope, que a éste punto era más una abuela para él que cualquier otra cosa. Todos los demás niños de su clase, y todos sus conocidos lo ignoraban, y si alguno le hablaba era para tratarlo mal.

-Eh, si somos amigos- le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Perfecto- le dijo el doctor- y por cierto, yo soy Carlisle. Yo también soy tu amigo.

**Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer....**


	2. La decisión

**Ya lo sabemos todos que Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Soy muy egoísta, si Edward fuera mio, no lo compartiría con nadie.**

**Cap. 2 La decisión**

Edward intento´ una vez mas suprimir el escalofrió que recorría su espalda. Estaba tan feliz con Esme, que lo que menos quería era que ella se diera cuenta que a nivel físico no estaba tan cómodo. La bata de hospital que le habían puesto las enfermeras el día anterior era super ligera, y el aire acondicionado estaba siempre encendido en el hospital.

Pero un niño de seis años no podía engañar a una mujer que prácticamente había nacido con el instinto materno, y llevaba al pendiente de él desde que había atravesado la puerta de su habitación .

-¿Tienes frío?- le pregunto´ , pasandole la mano por su bracito, notando lo frío que estaba.

- Solo un poquito, pero estoy bien, no es nada que no pueda soportar- le dijo, queriendo hacerse ver valiente.

-Edward ésto no lo hace falta que lo hagas, no tienes que hacer ver que va todo bien, no pasa nada si tienes frío, y te gustaría que te trajeran algo mas pesado.- le dijo, tratando de hacerle entender que ella estaba allí, porque quería cuidarlo, así que lo único que tenia que hacer él era dejarse cuidar.

-Pues si, la verdad es que si tengo mucho frío- admitió al final.

-Bueno, vamos a ver si le logramos conseguir solución por el momento- cogió una bolsa de papel que había traído con ella, y de ésta saco' un pijama azul con figurillas de coches dibujados en él.- Podemos probar con éste pijama por el momento, y si con él no te sientes lo suficientemente calentito, cuando Carlisle vuelva de sus rondas, podemos usar su influencia para que nos consiga una manta mas pesada ¿Vale?

Edward asintió y se dejo' desvestir y vestir por Esme, para cuando ya había terminado de colocarle la camisa, e iba por los pantalones del pijama, le pregunto' en un susurro tímido - ¿Éste pijama es de tu hijo?- se sentía celoso de un niño que ni siquiera conocía, como le gustaría ser él ese niño, y que esa mujer y su marido fueran sus padres.

-No- le dijo con una chispa triste en los ojos- es de mi sobrino Jasper, él y su hermana Rosalie aveces pasan las noches en nuestra casa, y por eso tienen ropa allí.- Rió al darse cuenta de lo tierno que se veía Edward con un pijama que era por lo menos tres tallas mas grande- Jasper es dos años mayor que tú, por eso te queda tan grande, pero por hoy tendrá que ser suficiente, mañana te prometo que te comprare' uno de tu talla- le dijo, quitandole de los ojos los cabellos que le habían caído encima.

-No, no hace falta Esme. Con éste estoy perfectamente. Ya no tengo tanto frío, de verdad- se apresuro´ a decir. Lo que menos quería era molestar mas a alguien que se había portado de la mejor manera posible.

-Oh, pero si que hace falta. Además es algo que quiero hacer.- Y le guiño' un ojo, para asegurarle que no era ningún fastidio lo que ella _quería_ hacer por él.

-Entonces ¿tú no tienes hijos?- le dijo no soportando la curiosidad, pero algo le dolió en su pequeño pecho cuando se dio cuenta que Esme estaba triste por su culpa.

-No, yo no tengo hijos. No puedo- una pequeña lagrima descendió por su mejilla. Y Edward levanto' su pequeña manita para limpiarsela.

-Perdona. Yo no quería que te pusieras triste.... He sido un niño malo, y... ahora tú... te vas a molestar conmigo- ahora era él quien lloraba, y Esme volvió de inmediato a la realidad, no importaba cual triste estaba ella, nunca podría poner su dolor por sobre el de Edward.

-No, no ha pasado nada. Y por supuesto que no estoy molesta contigo- ahora imitaba ella las acciones de Edward de segundos atrás, limpiando las lagrimas que caían libremente por las mejillas de niño.- Son cosas que pasan, y Dios no quiso que yo tuviera niños.

-De verdad que lo siento- le dijo llorando aun mas fuerte.

A Esme se le conmovió aun mas el corazón, y tomo' a Edward en sus brazos y lo empezó a acunar, mientras le repetía una y otras que no había pasado nada, y que iba todo bien. Hasta que Edward finalmente dejo' de llorar y dejo' escapar un bostezo.

-¿Por que no duermes un poco?- le dijo recostandolo en la cama, y colocándole las sabanas hasta el pecho- te prometo que para cuando despiertes estaré todavía aquí.

-Pero no puedo- fue la única respuesta que le dio Edward.

-¿Y eso por que?- le dijo, removiendole una vez mas los cabellos que tenia sobre los ojos.

-Le prometí al doctor Cullen que cuando llegara la comida me la iba a comer toda- murmuro' mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Por eso no te preocupes- le aseguro', mientras a cada palabra que él decía, ella lo adoraba un poco mas, ¿como sufriría su corazón cuando se tendría que apartar de él?- Cuando la enfermera te traiga la comida, yo le digo que la deje aquí, porque te la vas a comer después.

-¿Seguro?- Esme le asintió, y él se sintió mas tranquilo, no quería romperle su promesa a Carlisle.- ¿Esme?- le dijo suprimiendo otro bostezo

-Dime bonito

-A mi me hubiera gustado que tú hubieras sido mi mama'- le dijo, un segundo antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Esme sentía nuevas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. ¿Había escuchado bien, o es que quizás su mente le estaba solo haciendo creer lo que ella tanto quería escuchar?. No, Edward si lo había dicho, ese hermoso niño compartía el mismo deseo que ella. Y por Dios que lo cumpliría.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se recostó en la cama, para ver, con el corazón en la mano, como Edward de manera instintiva se acurrucaba a su lado. Y empezó a jugar con los suaves rizos cobrizos del niño.

Fue de esa manera cuando una hora después, Carlisle los encontró al entrar, una vez mas en la habitación del que ya se había convertido en su paciente preferido. Vio como Esme jugaba distraidamente con uno de los mechones de Edward, y la expresión de ella le dibujo' una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro, esa mirada que Esme le estaba dirigiendo a Edward, era una que ella reservaba exclusivamente para él. Quizás fue por eso que la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos le parecía tan natural. Era una escena de felicidad.

-¿Como ha estado?- le pregunto' a su mujer, después de haberle dado el beso que se merecía, por amarla tanto.

-Ahora esta' un poco mas animado, aunque no debe de ser fácil pasar por lo que él esta' viviendo, y mucho menos si se tienen apenas seis años.

-Si lo se'- le dijo suspirando, al tiempo que su mirada se dirigía a una bandeja de comida que reposaba sobre la mesa auxiliar.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomar el aire para formular su pregunta, Esme se le adelanto' y le contesto' :

-La trajeron hace media hora, pero no quiero despertarlo, hasta que él no se sienta listo para hacerlo. No te preocupes por la comida porque se' de buena fuente que Edward se lo va a comer todo. Fue él mismo quien me lo dijo.- para después contarle lo que le había dicho sobre su promesa.

-Es demasiado bueno para éste mundo- susurro' Carlisle, pensando que a pesar de todo lo que el niño había pasado, había logrado conservar todavía la inocencia y pureza que se espera de los niños de su edad. Y lo que era seguro era, que algo tenia que hacer él para que esas características no se perdieran.

Edward empezó a moverse en sueños, y el aire se fue de los pulmones al matrimonio Cullen, cuando se dieron cuenta que el niño lloraba, era claro que el pequeño estaba teniendo un pesadilla. Esme empezó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizantes al oído, al tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas, limpiando de paso las lagrimas.

Su método pareció dar resultado, porque nuevamente Edward había caído en un sueño placentero, mientras sus débiles bracitos se aferraban con mas fuerza a Esme que antes, entendiendo que su presencia hacia que todo estuviera bien.

-Carlisle, necesito que hablemos- le dijo Esme, después de varios minutos de silencio.

-Claro, si quieres vamos un momento afuera, así no corremos el riesgo de despertarlo.

Esme asintió, mientras hacia ademan para levantarse. Pero la manito que claramente había entendido sus intenciones, y que ahora se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa para no dejarla bajar de la cama, la hicieron desistir en su intento.

-Aunque por otro lado, podríamos siempre mantener la conversación en susurro- rectifico' el doctor, al tiempo que cogía una silla y la acercaba a su mujer, para que pudieran hablar.

-Lo quiero- fue el modo tan directo que tuvo Esme de iniciar la conversación. Ya había tomado su decisión, e iría contra viento y marea si fuera necesario para que todo saliera como lo deseaban sea ella que Edward.

Carlisle, sin entender muy bien a que se refería su mujer, le contesto' con un asentimiento de la cabeza, antes de empezar a hablar- Es normal, se reconoce rápido que Edward es un niño muy especial, y en éstos dos días, yo también le he tomado cariño.

-No Carlisle, no me entendiste lo que quise decir. Quiero que Edward forme parte de nuestra familia. Lo _quiero_ a él.

-Esme ¿estas segura?- solo recibió un decidido asentimiento por parte de ella- ésta no es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Se' que en éste momento estas muy confundida por lo que te dijo el ginecólogo el otro día, pero quizás estas siendo un poco precipitada.

-No, se' lo que estoy haciendo... En éstos momentos que lo tengo en brazos lo siento natural, lo siento mio. Se' en mi corazón que Edward esta' destinado a ser mio, a ser nuestro. - apunto'- y no me digas que no lo sientes tú también, porque lo he visto en tus ojos.

Carlisle suspiro' una vez mas, su mujer lo conocía demasiado bien. Quizás incluso mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo. Era cierto, Edward era ese niño que ellos tanto soñaban. No en vano, ambos habían notado lo natural que se sentía que Edward hubiera entrado en sus corazones en el mismo instante en el que lo vieron.

-No va a ser fácil- le dijo, cuando al final entendió que de nada servia discutir. ¿Había dicho ya que no sabia negarle nada a su mujer?

-Lo se'-le contesto' ella.

-Va a necesitar mucha paciencia

-Lo se'- repitió una vez mas- pero no me preguntes por cual motivo también se' que somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo. Él nos necesita, Carlisle. Y puede que en el fondo también nosotros lo necesitemos a él.

-Muy bien. Iré ahora mismo a hablar con la chica de los servicios sociales que lleva su caso.

-Gracias. Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?- le dijo con esa sonrisa que lograba que él soñara con ella todas las noches, a pesar de tenerla dormida justo al lado.

Carlisle se levanto' de la silla, y se reclino' para besarla nuevamente.

-No mas de lo que yo te amo a ti- le dijo, antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

Poco mas de media hora después, Carlisle entro' nuevamente por la misma puerta por la que había salido. Y el sentimiento de orgullo embargo' su corazón al ver que Edward estaba comiendo, y ya se veía un poco mejor, tenia mas color. Edward levanto' la vista al escuchar el clic de la puerta cerrarse, y una tierna sonrisa ligeramente torcida se dibujo' en su rostro.

-Mire Doctor Cullen, estoy comiendo.

-Ya veo- le dijo, revolviendole el cabello- pero, ¿te acuerdas que te había dicho que me llamaras Carlisle?

-Si, es cierto. Lo siento- le dijo temiendo haberse equivocado. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir castigos cada vez que cometía un error.

-¿Por eso?, no pasa nada- le aseguro'- pero de verdad que si me gustaría que me llamaras Carlisle, Doctor Cullen suena muy formal, para que me lo diga un amigo, ¿no te parece?

-Si, es cierto. No lo olvidare' Carlisle, lo prometo.

-Bien así me gusta.- después de se giro' para observar a su mujer, que estaba sentada en la silla junto a la cama- Esme, ¿puedes salir un momento?, tenemos que hablar de _eso_.- le dijo significativamente, era mejor si no comentaban nada de ésto con el niño, hasta que no fuera una cosa completamente definitiva; no quería ni pensar en la desilusión en los ojos de Edward, si al final les negaban la adopción

-Esta' bien- dijo ella, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-¿Después vuelves, verdad?- le dijo Edward con el pánico claramente escrito en la cara, ante la idea de que Esme lo abandonara como todos los demás

-Claro que si cariño- le dijo tiernamente Esme, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla- mas tarde vuelvo, es una promesa.

Edward se sintió una vez mas seguro, y volvió a comer. Al tiempo que Carlisle y Esme salían de la habitación para dirigirse a la oficina de él, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra.

Una vez llegados a destinación, Esme noto' que los estaba esperando una mujer joven, era alta y delgada, y con el cabello castaño claro liso.

-Esme querida,- dijo Carlisle apuntando a la joven- te presento a Angela Webber , es la asistente social que lleva el caso de Edward. La llame' no hace mucho, para hablarle de nuestras intenciones con respecto a Edward. Y ella me dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros sobre el asunto en persona. Por eso aquí la tienes.

- Es un placer conocerla- le dijo Esme mientras le estrechaba a la mano a la trabajadora social.

-El gusto es mio, Sra Cullen.

-Bueno, me parece que es mejor si los tres nos sentamos, ¿no creen?- comento' casualmente Carlisle, pero mas que nada lo hacia porque no veía las horas de entender por cual motivo lo que esa joven le quería decir, no podía hacerlo por teléfono

-Si, creo que es lo mas conveniente, porque me parece que va a ser una larga conversación.- le respondió Angela. Una vez que ya se encontraban los tres sentados, empezó con lo que había venido.- Bien doctor Cullen, tengo que reconocer que estoy sorprendida. En todos mis años de trabajo, nunca había visto una pareja que quisiera adoptar a un niño con las condiciones de Edward después de solo dos días de conocerlo.

Esme estuvo tentada a aclarar que en realidad ella conocía a Edward desde esa mañana, pero al final desistió, eso haría que Angela se sorprendida aun mas.

-Se' que parece extraño, pero Edward es lo que mi mujer y yo llevamos años esperando- le dijo Carlisle hablando con el corazón, y se sorprendió a si mismo con las emociones de sus palabras.

Por su parte, Esme no podría estar mas feliz, Carlisle también deseaba estar con el niño que ella había escogido como su hijo, no podía pedir nada mas, solo que la adopción saliera como tenia que ser.

-Vaya, me alegro mucho oír eso, Dr Cullen- le dijo Angela- porque la situación de Edward no es nada fácil, no es la primera vez que los servicios sociales tratan de intervenir en el caso de Edward, pero me temo que el sistema no siempre funciona. Por eso no es agradable para mi ver a un niño que ha pasado por tanto, sufrir mas pasando de un hogar de acogida a otro a la espera de que alguien quiera adoptarlo, eso si alguien lo adopta.

Ni a Carlisle ni a Esme les gusto' mucho la idea de un Edward obligado a vivir en esas condiciones hasta que fuera mayor de edad y entonces tendría que luchar contra el mundo él solo. Pero por suerte eso no iba a ocurrir, porque para eso estaban ellos dos, para protegerlo del mundo hasta que él estuviera listo.

-Pero es mi deber que ustedes conozcan toda su historia, como potenciales padres adoptivos, es necesario que sepan a que se enfrentarían. Hemos hablado con la madre del niño, e investigado toda la situación. Al parecer Elizabeth Ward se quedo' embarazada con solo 17 años, y fue corrida de la casa de sus padres. Edward Masen, que era el padre del niño, se hizo cargo de ellos, pero murió cuando el bebe tenia solo 1 año en un accidente en coche.

--Elizabeth culpa de su muerte a Edward, porque según parece él había salido para comprar la leche del niño. Según nuestro psicólogo, desde entonces ella sufre de un especie de rechazo involuntario hacia el niño. Ella lo acusa de que cada una de las desgracias que ocurren en su vida. En sus cortos seis años de edad, el niño ha vivido toda clase de abusos sea físico, que mentales por parte de su madre. La ha visto drogándose y prostituirse, viendo entrar en su casa cada noche a un hombre diferente. Así que como entenderán es muy probable que Edward tenga mas de un trauma.

-Si, desafortunadamente ya nos dimos cuenta de ello- dijo Carlisle pensando en su reacción a las agujas.

-Dios mio, pobre criatura- murmuro' Esme para ella, pero eso no impidió que tanto Carlisle como Angela la escucharan.

-Tiene razón, Sra. Cullen- le respondió Angela- así que como vera', Edward va a necesitar mucho amor y paciencia.

-No se preocupe señorita Webber- le dijo Esme, con la determinación escrita en sus hermosos ojos color avellana- que esas son cosas que Edward por nuestra parte ya tiene de sobra.

La asistente social se sintió muy satisfecha con la respuesta que recibió; no todos los días se encontraba con personas tan buena, especialmente en su trabajo, en el cual no te llegabas a acostumbrar nunca de lo que se ve.

-Perfecto,- les dijo- entonces yo diría que podríamos iniciar desde ahora con todos los preparativos. En los próximos días vendrá un psicólogo para hablar con Edward, y se pondrá también en contacto con ustedes. También necesitare' ciertas documentaciones para... - pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque fue interrumpida por Esme.

-Disculpe señorita Webber, ¿le molestaría si habla de estas cosas con mi marido?. Le prometí a Edward que regresaría pronto, y no quiero que piense que he roto mi promesa.

-Faltaría mas- le contesto' la joven sonriendo- nuevamente ha sido un placer conocerla. Nos veremos pronto. Y de verdad que espero que consigan las adopción

-Gracias. Hasta le luego- le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir de la oficina de su marido.

Para cuando llego' a la habitación de Edward, lo encontró fuera de la cama, que se dirigía con pasos calculados al lavabo.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo, cariño?- le coloco' las manos sobre los hombros, para detenerlo en su andar, y se agacho' de modo que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

-Es que quería una hacer una cosa en el baño- le dijo con una vocecita débil, no sintiéndose muy cómodo ante la perspectiva de decir en voz alta la necesidad que de verdad tenia.

-Pero, ¿Por que no me esperaste?, Carlisle dijo muy claro que por el momento te tienes que mantener en la cama, de lo contrario nunca se te van a curar las fracturas que tienen en las costillas. Ven que yo te ayudo a ir al baño- viendo la cara de escepticismo de Edward, se apresuro' a añadir- te prometo que no voy a ver nada.

Edward hizo como ella le decía, y una vez que estaba instalado de nuevo en la cama, él sintió la necesidad de disculparse por no haberla esperado.

-Disculpa por no haberte esperado. Pero no sabia cuando ibas a volver, y de verdad que tenia ganas- Esme se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla, para así soportar la risa que subía por su garganta a escuchar la confesión tan tierna que le hacia Edward.

-No pasa nada. Pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Así que la próxima vez te quieras ir al lavabo me avisas, ¿esta' bien?

Edward ya sintiéndose mas confiando en presencia de Esme, le asintió dedicándole nuevamente una sonrisa que cada vez se hacia mas grande.

Los días trascurrieron, convirtiéndoselo en semanas, y antes de que cualquiera de los tres se pudiera llegar a dar cuenta, ya habían pasando tres.

Los días en el hospital se habían vuelto casi una agradable rutina; Carlisle, como la figura influyente que era en el campo medico del país, logro' conseguir que Edward se quedara en el hospital, hasta que ellos tuvieran el visto bueno para la adopción, en lugar de mandar a Edward a una casa de acogida, como dictaba la ley. Aunque claro, Edward nunca supo por que seguía en el hospital a pesar de que sus costillas ya estaban bien, y había ya aumentado 4 kilos. Pero considero' prudente no preguntar, visto que nunca se había sentido tanto en casa como en ese hospital.

Para cuando se despertaba, a eso de las ocho de la mañana, Esme ya se encontraba de su habitación, esperándolo con el desayuno. Eso si, nunca volvió a probar las asquerosa comida de ese hospital (por mucho uno tuviera hambre, había ciertos limites sobre lo que se podía comer o menos), Esme se aseguro' que comiera única y exclusivamente comida hecha por ella.

Carlisle pasaba a visitarlo a media mañana para ver como estaba, y Edward comenzaba a sospechar que con los otros pacientes no se quedaba tanto tiempo hablando como lo hacia con él. Luego el doctor volvía para la hora del descanso de medio día y comía junto a él y su mujer. Y después no lo veía hasta que terminaba su turno, cuando volvía a su habitación y se quedaba haciéndole compañía, hasta que las horas de visita terminaban y se marchaba junto a Esme.

Ella por su parte había cumplido su promesa de traerle pijamas de su talla, y no solo eso. También le había traído una cantidad absurda de juegos de mesa, y libros infantiles, cosa que Edward agradecía infinitamente, porque se la pasaba divinamente mientras jugaba o leía junto con Carlisle y Esme.

Pero lo que mas se le hizo extraño fue la visita regular de un hombre, que se había ya hecho periódica. Era un psicólogo que le decía que tenia que saber cosas de él, porque así se lo pedía el estado. Y a pesar de que el hombre en ningún momento se mostró maleducado y siempre era amable con él, Edward nunca logro' entender por que' James Smith nunca entro' por completo en su simpatía. Puede que se fuera porque nunca le gustaron las personas preguntonas, como lo era el psicólogo. El cual le hacia muchas preguntas sobre su vida en casa, y sobre Carlisle y Esme, y que' pensaba de ellos.

Años después, mientras pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con Carlisle y Esme, que cambio' su vida para siempre, logro' entender el por que de todas esas cosas que no entendía

-Edward, tenemos que hablar- le dijo una tarde Carlisle, cuando ya se había finalizado su turno en el hospital. Parecía una cosa seria, pero él no lograba entender por que a pesar de como escuchaba a Carlisle, podía ver a Esme con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. ¿Tendría que ver con esa llamada al celular que había recibido Carlisle cuando estaban comiendo, y que hizo que se comportaran de manera extraña desde entonces?

-¿Que' ocurre?- pregunto' mas confundido con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Ocurre Edward, que ya no es necesario que sigas en el hospital- una tristeza terrible invadió todo su cuerpecito, él sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y ¿ahora donde podría ir?, ya no tenia a nadie en el mundo, visto que le habían comunicado que su madre pasaría muchos años en la cárcel.

-¿Estas seguro?- susurro', sintiéndose siempre con mas miedo del mundo exterior que lo esperaba.

-Me temo que si- le repuso Carlisle, pero al darse cuenta de que Edward estaba por hablar de nuevo, se apresuro' en replicarle- No te preocupes Edward, que no vas a estar solo.

Edward levanto' rápidamente los ojos de la sabana que estaba viendo, ¿Que' querría decir Carlisle?

-Queremos que vengas a vivir con nosotros- le dijo Esme, antes de que él pudiera formular la pregunta que estaba en su cabeza.

-Veras Edward, en estas ultimas semanas hemos hecho todo lo necesario para poder ser tus padres de acogida por los próximos seis meses, y si todo va bien, después podamos ser tus padres legalmente. En pocas palabras, te queremos adoptar.

-¿De verdad me quieren adoptar?- les pregunto' sin ocultar su sorpresa, ¿Es que estaba soñando, o de verdad el deseo que había pedido todas las noches al rezar se estaba cumpliendo?

-Bueno, como ya te dijo Carlisle, eso seria oficial dentro de seis meses si todo sale bien- y ella en su corazón rogó que de verdad saliera todo bien- pero por el momento vendrías a vivir en nuestra casa, mientras hacemos todo oficial. Pero necesitamos primero saber una cosa de parte tuya, y queremos que seas completamente honesto con nosotros, si dices que no, te prometo que no nos enfadaremos.

-¿Que' cosa?- pregunto' esperando que fuera algo a lo que pudiera decir que si. No veía las horas de poder ser el hijo de Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Quieres venir a casa con nosotros?- le pregunto' Esme, después de haberle puesto un mechón de cabello errante detrás de las oreja. Un gesto que Edward ya encontraba completamente familiar.

Carlisle y Esme acordaron que por mucho que les doliera en el alma si Edward no quería ir con ellos, no lo obligarían contra su voluntad.

-¡Si!- les dijo sin pensarlo siquiera, porque por Dios, que eso era lo que él mas deseaba en éste mundo. Solo esperaba hacerlo bien, y que como todas las personas que tenían que estar a su lado, al final también Carlisle y Esme no se terminaran cansando de él y lo abandonaran...

_Continuara_...

**Ya tienen el nuevo capitulo, quería subirlo antes, pero a pesar que la historia esta' casi toda escrita en el papel, pasarla al pc es mas tedioso de lo que creía :P**

**Disculpen si no contesto personalmente a los review, pero ya es mas de la una de la mañana y me voy a la cama :P **

**Pero contestando a la pregunta de Rosa Cullen Farcinelli : no la verdad es que no :P... tengo toda la historia escrita en tercera persona, porque es ese momento se me hacia mas fácil :P, pero tranquila que eso no quiere decir que no se hagan análisis de los sentimientos de los personajes ;)**

**Quiero solo aclarar un par de cosas antes de irme. Primero que yo no conozco como funciona la ley de adopción en Estados Unidos, y el proceso que seguirán Esme y Carlisle es el italiano, (mi años de formación los pase' en Italia, y solo de ese país conozco a la perfección como funcionan esas leyes).**

**Y segundo es que me siento en la obligación hacia el personaje de aclarar que yo no tengo nada en contra de Elizabeth Masen, porque no es la primera vez que mis fic hace algo que no es digna de una madre, pero si tengo que elegir, soy mas por la idea de que Edward sea hijo (aunque sea adoptivo) de Esme que de Elizabeth.**

**Bueno ya los dejo... ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, necesito saber que piensan de la historia ;)**


	3. La promesa

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Meyer. Yo me adjudico solo las tramas de mis historias.**

**Cap. 3 La promesa.**

Al día siguiente. Cuando ya habían pasado pocos minutos después del mediodía, Esme salió del hospital, cogida de la mano de Edward para que se dirigieran a su nuevo hogar.

A Carlisle le habría gustado muchísimo poder estar con ellos, pero desafortunadamente se le había presentado una emergencia, y ahora se encontraba en la sala de operaciones. Esme le aseguró que no le importaba, y que seguro que Edward no se lo tomaría a mal, porque él respetaba y admiraba su trabajo como médico cirujano.

Además, ésto le daba a Esme y a Edward la oportunidad de unirse más como madre e hijo. Que bonitas le sonaban esas dos palabra a Esme, ahora que las podía emplear en ella misma- Pensó mientras ella y Edward se subían a su Volvo, con una sonrisa de paz en sus labios. Si, era cierto que Edward aun no era legalmente su hijo, que tenían que pasar seis meses para que ellos obtuvieran el visto bueno definitivo, y que hasta entonces , Edward seria "su hijo de acogida". Pero eso a Esme no le importaba, en su corazón ya sentía a Edward como suyo, es más estaba segura que no lo habría podido querer más si hubiera sido ella a darle a vida, y eso era lo que contaba.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó Edward a Esme, extrañado al notar que ella paraba el coche en el aparcamiento de un centro comercial.

-Vamos a comprate ropa- le dijo, abriéndole la puerta para que bajara del coche- lo único que te he comprado han sido los pijamas que has usado éstos días, y la ropa que llevas puesta ahora. Pero no conozco tus gustos cielo, y me gustaría que toda tu ropa te la escogieras tú.

- Pero a mi me hubiera gustado cualquier cosa que me dieras tú. Además no me gusta que estés gastando tu dinero conmigo. ¿Seguro que no puedo usar la ropa vieja de tu sobrino Jasper?- le dijo, mientras le cogía la mano al entrar en el centro comercial, y notar la cantidad de adultos que allí habían.

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas, y tenia muchos problemas con la confianza debido a los maltratos recibidos en el pasado. Y un ambiente con tanta gente estaba destinado a causarle ansiedad. Esme y Carlisle eran sin duda las personas en las que más había confiado en toda su corta vida, y más difícil de creer era pensar en el poco tiempo que les había tomado ganarse dicha confianza.

-¿Siempre hay tanta gente en los centros comerciales?- le preguntó, escondiéndose levemente detrás de ella, al ver un grupo de niños que venían corriendo y jugando en su dirección.

-Bueno, estamos en periodo de vacaciones, así que en éstos días siempre está lleno de gente, y además es también la hora de la comida- le apretó ligeramente la mano que tenia sujeta, para infundirle ánimo- Y antes de que se me olvide te quiero contestar a lo que dijiste hace un momento; no quiero que te preocupes por nuestro dinero, que ahora también es tuyo. Y quiero que uses tu proprias cosas, ¿qué es eso de estar usando las cosas viejas de mi sobrino?. No, y no lo vamos a discutir.

Edward solo asintió porque ya no sabia que más hacer, estaba impresionado con lo grande que era el centro comercial, nunca antes había estado en uno, y verlo era muy diferente a imaginárselo.

Esme lo llevó por las tiendas, y le compró todo lo que le hacia falta y más, Edward no tenia ni idea de en qué momento se iba a poner todas esas cosas que ella llevaba en las bolsas. Lo llevó a comer, y ahora entendía por que a sus compañeros de clases les gustaban tanto esas hamburguesas que promocionaban en los comerciales, eran verdaderamente deliciosas.

Pero sin duda el momento del paseo que más le gustó, fue cuando Esme lo llevó a una juguetería y le dijo que escogiera un juguete, el que él quisiera :

- Ya te he comprado varios, que te están esperando en casa, pero me gustaría que escogieras uno. Quiero que lo consideres un regalo de bienvenida por parte de Carlisle y mio. Para que siempre que lo mires, te acuerdes de nosotros.

Edward sin siquiera pensar por que, escogió un león de felpa. Puede que tal vez tuviera algo que ver que para él, el león es un animal fuerte que no tiene nunca miedo, porque en un cierto sentido ese peluche _si_ les recordaba a Carlisle y Esme; junto con ellos, cada día tenia menos miedo.

Muchos años después ese mismo animal de felpa, sigue decorando uno de los estantes de la habitación de Edward, y es uno de sus objetos más preciados.

El trayecto del centro comercial a la casa, duró un poco más que el anterior, del hospital al centro comercial. El matrimonio Cullen vivía en una de las zonas más ricas, y por lo tanto reservadas de Chicago.

Edward sintió como sus ojos se agrandaban y su boca caía al observar la mansión que se presentaba delante de ellos. Llegó incluso a pensar en la posibilidad de que quizás estaba durmiendo; porque nunca en su vida había visto una casa tan grande, solo en sus sueños.

-Ya está, hemos llegado- anunció Esme, apagando el motor de su Volvo.

-¿De verdad ésta es tu casa?- le preguntó Edward, necesitaba alguna especie de confirmación.

-Así es, ¿Tiene algo de malo?- intentó bromear ella. Esme no venia de la misma clase social que Carlisle, por ello cuando se casó con él, no podía creer que esa era la casa en la iba a vivir. Y podía entender que era así que se sentía Edward en esos momentos.

-No- dijo él, en un susurro tímido- es que es muy grande.

-Te acostumbras, te lo prometo, al principio a mi también me pasaba igual. Además la gente de por aquí, no es tan mala como puede parecer. Nuestros vecinos los Brandon son muy simpáticos, y tienen dos niños que son más o menos de tu edad; ahora están pasando las vacaciones fuera, pero apenas vuelvan te los presentaré, seguro que se harán muy buenos amigos. Y también a mis sobrinos, puedo imaginar que te hacen falta tus viejos amigos.

Edward prefirió no decirle nada, no quería que Esme se sintiera mal al saber que en realidad Carlisle y ella eran los primeros verdaderos amigo que él conocía.

Entraron a la casa, y el niño se asombró aun más. Por fuera era ciertamente preciosa, pero por dentro parecía un castillo. Esme lo llevó por un recorrido rápido por la casa, mostrandole y explicándole para que servían todas las habitaciones. No se le pasó por alto la forma en la que a Edward se le iluminó la cara al pasar por la sala de música de Esme, y ver su _pianoforte_, a lo mejor Edward tocaba, o simplemente amaba la música; como fuera ella se encargaría de hacer algo. Hasta que llegaron a la última del segundo piso.

-Y por último, pero no menos importante- le dijo ella, mientras abría la puerta- ésta es tu habitación.

Esme se había dejado el alma en decorar la que sería la habitación de Edward. Había estudiado diseño de interiores, y no le había ido mal cuando empezó a trabajar. Pero al decidir que querían ser padres, tres años atrás; Esme también había tomado la decisión de ser una mamá a tiempo completo. Puede que por ello, disfrutó mucho cuando en las noches se encargaba de decorar una de las habitaciones de invitados para Edward, llevaba años sin hacerlo, y era más especial porque era para un ser que ella ya adoraba.

Edward por su parte se sintió un poco incómodo al caer en la cuenta de que ese lugar tan bonito iba a ser todo suyo. Tenia una cama que era incluso tres veces más grande que la que usaba en el hospital, y eso que esa él la consideraba enorme. Tenia estantes llenos de muchísimos libros infantiles, visto que Esme había notado que a él le gustaba mucho leer, o que por lo menos alguien le leyera a él, dado que todavía había palabras que no lograba leer bien, (ciertamente no lo hacía mal para un niño de su edad, pero eso no quita que estaba en los primeros pasos). Y había casi tantos juguetes como los que había visto en la juguetería. ¿De verdad le estaban pasando todas esas cosas tan buenas?

-Y ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó ella, con un poco de nerviosismo, al notar el entrecejo arrugado de Edward. ¿Y si lo había hecho todo mal?, pensaba que empezaba a conocer los gusto del niño, pero sintió temor de haberse equivocado y hecho algo que no era de su agrado.- ¿No te gusta?

-No, no, me gusta mucho. Es solo que...- pero no se sintió capaz de continuar la frase, y en lugar de ello dirigió su vista a sus nuevos zapatos.

-¿Solo que qué, cariño?- Esme se puso a su nivel, y con ternura le levantó la barbilla para que la mirara mientras le daba su respuesta. No le gustaba la idea de que Edward sintiera vergüenza, por lo menos cuando no tenia por qué.

-Es muuuuuuuy grande- susurró.

Esme sonrió por su respuesta, aun no se había terminado de acostumbrar a el tamaño de la casa. Su inocencia, y su ternura lo convertían sin duda en el niño más dulce que hubiera visto en su vida. Nuevamente le depositó un mechón detrás de su oreja, antes de contestarle. Había notado que con ese gesto por parte suya, Edward siempre se relajaba visiblemente.

-Con los años vas a crecer tú también, y para entonces ya no te va a parecer tan grande. Además éste es tu espacio, tiene que ser tu lugar especial. Y si quieres más adelante la podemos cambiar como a ti te guste.

-Me gusta así.

-Me alegro mucho. Ahora te tengo que guardar toda ésta ropa. Puedes quedarte aquí viéndome, pero seguro que te gustaría ver un poco de dibujos animados.

Edward de verdad que quería ir a ver un poco de dibujos, pero no sabía como reaccionaría Esme si él le decía que prefería eso a estar en su compañía. No quería que se sintiera mal. Pero Esme, entendiendo en lo que pensaba con un simple vistazo a su cara, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a la sala de estar.

-Voy a estar arriba, si me necesitas me llamas, ¿Vale?- le dijo, después de haberlo sentado en el enorme sofá blanco y haberle encendido la televisión.

Edward le asintió, antes de empezar a hablar- ¿De verdad que no te molesta si mi quedo aquí?.

-Por supuesto que no, cariño.

-¿Sabes?, si quieres te puedes llevar al señor león para que te haga compañía, y así no te sientas tan solita- le dijo, entregándole su león de felpa.

-Está bien, - Esme no tenía el valor de rechazar su oferta, Edward le estaba entregando algo que, a juzgar por la manera en la que lo abrazaba, era muy valioso para él.- me lo llevaré conmigo, y estará en tu cama esperándote.

Edward asintió una vez más feliz, saber que el señor León estaba con Esme, hacía que se sintiera un poco mejor por dejarla sola.

Una media hora después, Edward sintió su garganta terriblemente seca. Se había comido dos hamburguesas y unas patatas grandes, así que era de esperar que a éstas alturas se sintiera sediento.

Acostumbrado como estaba a que todas esas clases de necesidades se las tenia que procurar solo, no pensó en la posibilidad de llamar a Esme para pedirle que le sirviera un vaso de agua. Se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a la cocina. Pensó que no hacia falta fastidiar a Esme por una cosa tan simple.

Esme se encontraba en la habitación de Edward, decidiendo la manera mejor de organizar los pantalones, cuando escuchó el ruido de vidrio al romperse. De inmediato, incluso con un pantalón en la mano, se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cocina, que era de donde parecía provenir el ruido.

Al pasar por la sala de estar, se preocupó aun más al darse cuenta que Edward no estaba. Y ¿si se había hecho daño?, que tal y si se había cortado e iba a necesitar puntos. Edward había pasado las últimas tres semanas en el hospital, y lo que menos quería Esme era que el niño volviera a uno en un futuro cercano.

Se detuvo en seco apenas llegó al umbral de la cocina, y sintió incluso como la sangre se le iba del rostro, todo ocasionado por la escena que tenia en frente. Edward parecía estar bien, bueno por lo menos físicamente, no daba la impresión de que estuviera sangrando por ninguna parte. Pero ciertamente ésto no sirvió a que se sintiera mejor, porque en el fondo odiaba admitir que hubiera preferido mil veces consolarlo por un corte, a verlo de esa manera.

En el suelo de la cocina se veían los pedazos de lo que antes fuera un vaso, en medio de un charco de agua, a unos dos pies, se encontraba Edward, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, e intentaba recoger el vidrio del suelo, sin ningún éxito, debido a los fuertes temblores que estaba sufriendo. Tenia las mejillas completamente empapadas, visto que lloraba de una manera, que cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría que alguien cercano a él había muerto.

Sintiendo su instinto materno presionando, Esme se acercó al niño, tenia que hacerle entender que iba todo bien, que no le iba a pasar nada por un simple vaso roto. Pero apenas colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Edward, éste se sobre saltó, y levantó la vista para ver que se trataba de Esme.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no quería hacerlo, pero se me resbaló de la mano. - le dijo a Esme, de una manera tan apresurada que fue muy poco lo que en realidad logró captar. Pero lo que de ninguna manera se le escapó fue el pánico y el terror con el que Edward la miraba, casi como si se esperara que ella le fuera a hacer algo.- Por favor no me vayas a pegar, te prometo que no lo voy a volver a hacer.

Esme sintió una punzada de dolor y rabia apoderarse de ella, en cuanto escuchó las últimas palabras de Edward. Así que era eso lo que él se esperaba, que ella lo golpeara por haber hecho algo que a los ojos de niño estaba mal. Sin saber que decir, continuó mirándolo por un buen minuto más; pero ese silencio Edward lo interpretó como un claro signo de que seria castigado, así que resignándose a lo que se acercaba, agachó su cabeza esperando.

Ese pequeño gesto hizo que Esme reaccionara, atrayendo a Edward a sus brazos susurrándole un "ven aquí" y abrazándolo a con toda la fuerza que poseía. Lloraron juntos, Edward a causa del fuerte estado de shock en el que estaba, y ella por el dolor de él.

Una vez que Edward se hubo calmado, Esme lo levantó en brazos para llevarlo de nuevo en la sala de estar, y se sentaron ambos en el mismo sofá blanco en el que lo había dejado la última vez, apagando la televisión. Ésta iba a ser una conversación muy larga.

-Edward- le dijo, acomodándolo en su regazo para que pudieran verse la cara-¿Qué fue lo ocurrió en la cocina?

-¿De verdad que no me vas a castigar?- fue la única respuesta que él pudo darle. Aun no lograba entender por que ella no le decía nada ¿es que no estaba molesta?, su madre a éstas alturas ya le habría dado su buena zarandeada, y eso si estaba teniendo un día bueno.

-Pero ¿cómo crees?, ¿es eso lo que te esperas?- Edward solo le asintió-Pues no lo voy a hacer. Edward te quiero hacer una pregunta, y quiero que me digas la verdad, lo vas a hacer ¿verdad?- al ver otro asentimiento por parte del niño, continuó- ¿Eso es lo que habría hecho tu madre, verdad?, si ella hubiera estado aquí te hubiera pegado solo porque se te cayó el vaso.

-Si, una vez me pasó en mi casa con un plato, y madre me pegó bien feo, y después me dijo que ese día no podía cenar.- al ver que Edward, estaba por llorar una vez más, Esme lo acunó en sus brazos y le empezó a besar la frente, cualquier cosa con tal de calmarlo.

-Ya mi niño, ya. Todo eso queda en el pasado, y tu madre no te va a lastimar nunca más. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros, y aquí no te va a pasar nada.

Pero no recibió respuesta por parte de Edward, y Esme bajó la vista para ver por qué, se dio cuenta que el niño se había quedado dormido, todo lo ocurrido durante el día lo habían dejado agotado. Esme lo acomodó mejor, para que pudiera estar cómodo, durmiendo en sus brazos; porque de ninguna manera lo iba a dejar en esos momentos. Ya limpiaría más tarde los vidrios de la cocina.

Solo después de pensar en lo que había sucedido, Esme de dio cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser en realidad hacerle entender a Edward que con ellos iba a estar a salvo. El niño tenia muchos traumas, y iba a hacer falta mucho tiempo para que los superara todos. Pero para eso iban a estar allí ella y Carlisle, acompañándolo en cada uno de sus pasos, y ayudándolo a levantarse cada vez que fuera necesario.

-Te prometo Edward, que nunca más vas a volver a pasar por algo así- le susurró, procurando no despertarlo- de mi cuenta corre que tengas la vida feliz que te mereces.

_Continuará..._

**Necesito saber lo que piensan de éste cap, porque no estoy muy segura de como me quedó. **

**¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todos!!!!!, porque es muy probable que no actualice ninguna fic hasta que terminen las fiestas...**


	4. Mi hijo y yo

**¡Felices fiestas a todos!, espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien, y que santa y los reyes les hayan traído todo lo que pedían. Por mi parte aquí tienen mi regalo de reyes, aunque un día atrasado :P... es un capitulo de unión entre Carlisle y Edward, ya que hacía falta, a mi parecer. **

**Les dedico éste capitulo a todas esas maravillosas personas que me han dejado un review, o han puesto mi historia entre sus preferidos. ¡Sois los mejores! Nos leemos abajo.**

**A mi los reyes no me trajeron lo que yo pedía, porque les pedí a Edward y nada. Aun sigue siendo de la Meyer.**

**Cap 4 Mi hijo y yo.**

Los días pasaron sin que ninguno de los tres se diera cuenta de ello. Y antes de lo que pensaban ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Edward se había ido a vivir con el matrimonio Cullen.

Edward no se podía quejar, Carlisle y Esme eran muy buenos con él, y se esforzaban mucho para hacelo sentir en casa dentro de esa enorme mansión. Se encontraban en la ultima semana de julio, así que por el momento pasaba sus días en compañía de Esme, visto que no había clases a las que asistir. Durante las mañanas le gustaba ayudarla en los diferentes haceres de la casa, Esme le había comentado que últimamente tenia su casa un poco abandonada (Edward había entendido que era debido a que pasaba todos sus días en el hospital junto a él); y ella disfrutaba de la compañía de él, dado que era muy poco lo que de verdad le permitía hacer en la casa.

Las tardes, luego de que Carlisle llegara del hospital, ambos lo llevaban a dar un paseo por la ciudad, o al parque. Le gustaba mucho como habían trascurridos esos días.

Pero sin duda las noches eran otra historia completamente diferente. Era muy poco el tiempo que pasaba desde que lograba dormirse hasta que alguna pesadilla invadiera sus sueños. La mayoría eran memorias de su madre, revivía una y otra vez algún momento en el que ella no estaba teniendo un buen día, y se desquitaba con él. Edward no sabia como se tenia que sentir al respecto, pero no podía evitar pensar que estaba agradecido del hecho de que lo hubieran alejado de ella.

Aun así no eran los recuerdos lo que más aterrorizaba a Edward por las noche. Había tenido un par de veces ( o quizás eran tres) una pesadilla que lo hacia despertarse todo sudado y llorando, tan terrible que no lograba dormir más por el resto de la noche. Era lo que él más temía en éste mundo, que Carlisle y Esme se terminaran dando cuenta que él no valía la pena, y lo dejaran también ellos.

El contexto y las situaciones del sueño podían variar, pero las frases que le dirigían los dos adultos al niño eran siempre las misma.

Por suerte sus padres de acogida no habían notado nada al respecto, sus sueños eran a pesar de todo silenciosos ; y ni Carlisle ni Esme habían dado a entender en ningún momento que sabían lo que ocurría durante las noches. Menos mal- pensaba Edward- lo que menos quería era que se preocuparan más por él.

-Vamos dormilón, arriba- escuchó la voz de Esme que penetraba en sus sueños- hoy va a ser un día especial.- después de eso escuchó como las cortinas de su cuarto se corrían, y sintió el sol que golpeaba su cara. En ese momento Edward abrió los ojos, y después de haberse acostumbrado a la luz, se dio cuenta de que en la habitación con él no se encontraba solo Esme, al lado de ella estaba también Carlisle, el cual parecía estar verdaderamente emocionado. ¿De qué?, Edward no tenia ni idea. Eso si que era extraño- pensó- por lo general cuando Edward se levantaba por las mañanas, ya Carlisle había salido hacia el hospital.

-¿Por qué no estás en el hospital, Carlisle?- le preguntó, mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojitos con la mano.

-Hoy no Edward, hoy es mi día libre. Y tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas para nosotros.

-¿De verdad?- ya estada completamente despierto, ante la perspectiva de saber de qué se trataban esas sorpresas.

-Así es, pero no te las voy a decir hasta que no estés listo para salir.

-Ya escuchaste a Carlisle, Edward- le dijo Esme, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a bajarse de la cama- vamos para que te vistas y desayunes algo antes de salir.

Media hora después, Edward ya tenia el estomago lleno, y estaba vestido como si fuera a jugar algún deporte, con ropa bastante fresca para soportar el fuerte calor de Chicago en verano. Esme le había incluso puesto una gorra de Baseball, la cual Carlisle acomodó, colocándosela al revés en cuanto lo vio bajar por las escaleras.

-Bien, ya está. Ya nos podemos ir- Carlisle le cogió la mano, le depositó un beso en los labios de su mujer, y después empezó a dirigir a Edward hacia el umbral de la puerta principal.

-¡Diviértanse mucho!- les dijo Esme , que aun se encontraba en la base de las escaleras.

Edward notó que Esme no se movía de su lugar, y le sorprendió ver que solo él y Carlisle estaban por salir de la casa- ¿Tú no vienes, Esme?- le preguntó

-No cariño, soy muy mala para lo que van a hacer ustedes hoy. Además voy a aprovechar que hoy voy a estar sola en casa para limpiar un poco.

Esa era la excusa que ambos habían acordado darle a Edward sobe el por qué ella no iría , pero la verdad es que Carlisle había tomado ese día libre con el único propósito de pasar el día fuera con Edward; y Esme se encontró en seguida de acuerdo. Sus dos hombre necesitaban unirse como padre e hijo, sin que ella estuviera presente.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde- dijo Edward, aceptando sus palabras.

- Hasta luego mi amor, contaré cada segundo de los que me separan de ti- Le dijo Carlisle, y con eso él y Edward dejaron la casa, y se subieron en su Mercedes negro.

Edward no se lo podía creer cuando vio a donde lo había llevado Carlisle.

-Ya está, hemos llegado- anunció el rubio doctor.

- ¿De verdad que vamos a entrar allí dentro?

-Así es. - lo cogió de la mano, y lo condujo hacia la entrada que llevaba hacia el campo de baseball en forma de diamante, utilizado para los partidos de las pequeñas ligas infantiles.- Me acordé que el otro día me dijiste que nunca habías jugado al baseball, y por eso te traje, para que juegues por primera vez conmigo.

-¿En serio?- A cada segundo que pasaba, sus ojos se iluminaban un poco más.

-En serio, he alquilado el campo, y durante las dos próximas horas será todo nuestro, y de nadie más. Anda, vamos a jugar.

Después de unos cuatro o cinco intentos fallidos, Edward entendió perfectamente la mecánica del juego; cualquiera que no lo supiera, de seguro que no se lo creería que ésta era la primera vez que jugaba, de lo bien que lo hacia.

Carlisle, a pesar de lo competitivo que lo acusaba de ser Esme, no se resistió a la idea de dejar que Edward ganara todas la veces. Lo herido que podía llegar a sentirse su orgullo, bien valía la felicidad que llenaba su corazón cuando veía la radiante sonrisa de Edward, cada vez que él se daba cuenta que había ganado.

Para cuando habían pasado las dos horas en las que estuvieron jugando, ambos estaban completamente sedientos, hambrientos y sudados.

Después de eso fueron al zoo, y a Carlisle le encantó ver lo curioso que era Edward, preguntaba sobre todo y quería saber de todo. El niño tenia una mente analítica como la suya. Y ya su imaginación divagaba, recreando conversaciones que aun tenían que tener lugar; Como con el pasar de años la relación entre ellos dos se fortificaría, y llegarían a hablar de todo, una vez que Edward tuviera la madurez suficiente para entender los temas. Discutirían de política, de ciencia, de filosofía, música y quizás incluso arte.

Si- pensaba Carlisle- serán momentos muy entretenidos y que atesorará con celo.

A la hora de la comida, se dedicaron a comer todas esas cosas que Esme no aprobaría. Por mucho que su mujer al final podría ceder diciendo la frase "Bueno, una vez al año no hace daño", de ninguna manera iba a aprobar la cantidad de comida "chatarra" que Carlisle le estaba dejando comer a Edward. Hot dogs, refrescos enormes, algodones de azúcar, palomitas de maíz, y muchas más cosas de las cuales no lograba siquiera recordar todos lo nombres.

Rió al caer en la cuenta de que muy probablemente ésta misma historia iba a ser una constante en la vida de Edward en los próximos años. Esme trataría de cuidarlo, cocinándole comida sana, y cuidando la cantidad de azúcar que podría comer. Mientras que él a escondidas lo llevaría a los parques para que se atiborrara de todo lo que quisiera. Una situación bastante paradójica, considerando que era él mismo el doctor, y que por lo tanto tendría que ser él quien se preocupara de cuidar todo lo relacionado con la salud.

-Oye Carlisle- le masculló Edward, mientras comía un bocado de su tercer hog dog.

-Dime campeón- le dijo Carlisle, revolviéndole el ya despeinado cabello.

-Solo quería decirte que me estoy divirtiendo mucho hoy, y que me alegro que hayas conseguido tener el día libre.

-Bueno, como sabrás Edward yo soy mi proprio jefe, porque soy el director del hospital. Así que de ahora en adelante me voy a asegurar de tener más días libres, visto que ésta es una experiencia que vamos a repetir. Porque yo también lo estoy pasando muy bien.

-¿Lo dices en serio, vamos a volver a jugar al baseball?

-Claro que si, es más yo creo que deberíamos practicar juntos al menos una vez a la semana. Tienes mucho potencial, y si sigues así seguro que en un par de años podrías formar parte de la liga infantil.

-Vaya- Edward sintió que sus mejillas ardían, y sabía que nada tenia que ver con el calor que hacía- gracias.

-¿Y de qué?- le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Para Edward todo lo vivido en ese día, era algo completamente nuevo. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo a solas con Carlisle, fuera del hospital y sin la presencia de Esme. Él nunca había tenido un padre; el suyo murió antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de recordarlo. Y a diferencia de lo que le ocurría con Esme y su madre, no había nadie con quien pudiera comparar a Carlisle.

Si ante la idea de haber encontrado en Esme a una madre, Edward se retenía el niño más afortunado del mundo. Pensar que ahora había conseguido también un padre, era casi increíble.

Por eso le aterraba pensar en la posibilidad de que sus pesadillas se hicieran realidad, Edward a pesar de ser tan pequeño era muy maduro para su edad (la vida lo había obligado a serlo), y sabia y comprendía que no lograría soportar el dolor si al final, tanto Carlisle como Esme lo abandonarían también, no después de que los había dejado entrar en su corazón, y que había llegado a tenerles muchísimo cariño.

Pero se decía siempre que eso no iba a ocurrir, ellos también parecían quererlo mucho, y se preocupaban por él . Así que no había nada que temer, ¿cierto?

Cuando atravesaron la entrada de la mansión Cullen, esa tarde, Esme no pudo evitar reírse al darse cuenta de los sucios, despeinados y bronceados que estaban. Pero más que nada estaban felices. Carlisle llevaba a Edward a caballito en sus espaldas, y se venían riendo de algún chiste privado.

-¡Hola Esme!- exclamó Edward en cuanto la vio.

-Hola, ¿cómo les fue?

-¡Muy bien!, nos divertimos mucho...

-Que bueno, ¿Y qué hicieron?

-No te lo podemos decir, es un secreto- le dijo el niño enigmático.

-Si, ya oíste al señor, es un secreto- le dijo Carlisle, mientas se acercaba para depositarle un beso en los labios.

-Oh- fue toda la respuesta que le dio Esme, intentando parecer desilusiona. Ella sabia que ya se lo contaría Carlisle más tarde.

-Yo no soy un señor- dijo Edward riendo.

-Vale nada de señor.

-¿Saben que me haría infinitamente muy feliz?- preguntó Esme.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondieron Edward y Carlisle a la vez.

-Que se vayan a duchar. No es por ofender, pero apestan, y no hace mucho terminé de limpiar la casa.

-Muy bien- le dijo Carlisle, imitando el saludo militar, mientras Edward se reía una vez más- ya escuchaste a la dama Edward, vamos hay que hacer siempre como dice ella.- y con eso, empezó a subir las escaleras, llevando consigo a Edward.

-¡Fue maravilloso Esme!- le dijo esa noche Carlisle, mientras ambos estaban por ir a dormir. Él ya se encontraba recostado en la cama, mientras veía a Esme, que estaba sentada en su tocado, cepillándose el cabello.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, mi amor- Esme dejó el cepillo, y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la cama. Se recostó sobre el pecho de Carlisle, mientras él le pasaba un brazo por la espalda, para acurrucarla más a sí. Quería tanto a su mujer, que llevaba hasta a dolerle el corazón cuando no la tenia como ahora. - Pero sígueme contando- pidió ella después de unos minutos de silencio. Él hizo como ella le pedía.

-Ha sido una experiencia completamente nueva. Siempre lo había pasado muy bien, cuando llevaba a Jasper y a Rosalie al parque o al zoo. Pero en el fondo, en ningún momento podía olvidar que yo no era más que su tío, y ellos tienes un padre esperándolos en casa. En cambio con Edward, lo sentí mio; ésta tarde Edward era mi hijo y de nadie más. Eramos mi hijo y yo.

-Oh Carlisle. Me estás haciendo llorar. Nunca pensé que podía llegar a ser más feliz de lo que lo eramos unos meses atrás. Pero me encanta la idea de que estoy formando una familia contigo.

-Es cierto, poco a poco nos estamos convirtiendo en una familia. No le hemos dado la vida a Edward al nacer, pero se la estamos dando ahora, le estamos ofreciendo la vida que él se merece, y se le había negado. Y tú mi querida Esme, eres una mamá fantástica.

-Te amo tanto Carlisle- le dijo ella, llorando. Todas la mañana se levantaba pensando que no podía querer más a su marido, y todas las noches él le demostraba exactamente lo contrario.- tanto que no tienes ni idea.

Carlisle la recostó en la cama, mientras él se apoyaba sobre un codo, acercándose cada vez más a su cara con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Si, me hago una vaga idea- le dijo en el momento en el que sus labios encontraron el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.

_Continuará... _

**Bueno, sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero estoy bloqueada. Y deseaba mucho traerles un nuevo capitulo, ahora que ya pasaron las fiestas, como les había prometido.**

**Un pequeño spoiler para los capitulos que vienen, los temores de Edward no son un caso, y van a tener una gran importancia en uno de los próximos capitulos.**

**Y no los fastidio más, y hacedme saber lo que piensan...**

**Besos, Ros.**


	5. Lecciones de piano

**Por allí me preguntaron si iban a estar presente los otros personajes en la historia. Buena en éste capitulo tienen a Emmett y Alice. Mientras que en el siguiente veremos a Jasper y Rosalie ;)**

**Crepúsculo y nos personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historia.**

**Cap 5 Lecciones de piano.**

Esme se acercó al banco de su piano, llevaba tanto tiempo sin tocar, que el sonido reproducido por sus dedos le resultaba casi extraño. La verdad es que había entrado en la sala de música con el simple propósito de quitar el polvo, que se había acumulado sobre el instrumento, pero después de haber terminado su cometido, no pudo resistirse a la idea de tocar un poco. Edward estaba en la sala viendo dibujos animados, mientras Carlisle (ese día no tenia que hacer mucho en el hospital, solamente pasar un momento en la tarde para controlar un par de cosas de simple papeleo) estaba en su estudio, así que seguro que ni notarían su ausencia.

Amaba la música, en particular la del piano. No era lo bastante buena como para dedicarse a ello profesionalmente, pero si lo suficiente como practicar un par de veces por semana, solo por diversión. Además también Carlisle afirmaba que amaba escucharla tocar. Pero últimamente sus nuevas prioridades (o mejor llamado el chico de cabellos cobrizos, que estaba en la sala viendo televisión) ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo; y por ello tenia un poco descuidada su música.

Estaba tan sumergida en la melodía que hasta que no abrió lo ojos, no se dio cuenta de que tenia público, y a diferencia de todas las demás veces, en ésta ocasión no se trataba de su marido. Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos casi como platos, y la boquita abierta; había un extraño brillo en sus orbes esmeraldas.

-¿De verdad que eres tú la que estás tocando?- preguntó, casi como si no pudiera creerse su suerte.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Te gusta?- aunque en realidad ya sabia cual seria su respuesta, solo necesitaba leerle los ojos.

Edward se limitó a asentirle, incapaz de decir nada. Siempre le había gustado mucho la música, en especial la clásica. La sra Cope siempre le llevaba CDs para que los escuchara durante la recreación. Le hubiera gustado también aprender a tocarla, pero eso era una mucho pedir ¿cierto?

-Pensaba que estabas viendo televisión- le dijo Esme, continuando con la melodía.

-Es que escuché la música.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, visto que estás aquí, ¿no te gustaría hacerme compañía?- al ver el asentimiento de él, continuó- ven a sentarte aquí conmigo cariño, no te quedes allí parado.

Edward obedeció y fue sentarse al lado de Esme, mientras seguía embobado, viendo como los dedos de ella se movían sin ningún esfuerzo recreando una melodía deliciosa.

-Me gusta mucho lo que estás tocando- le dijo tímidamente, después de varios minutos de silencio.

-Gracias, siempre es bueno cuando hay un público que aprecia lo que haces- bromeó ella.- La canción se llama _Canon_ y es Pachebel- le dijo de forma casual para tratar de calmar un poco sus nervios, había notado que Edward estaba un poco inquieto, casi como si quisiera decir o hacer algo, y en el último momento terminaba por cambiar de opinión.

- Lo sé.

Esme enarcó una ceja ante la respuesta de Edward -¿Lo sabes?- preguntó incrédula, de los niños con los tenia contacto regularmente (los hijos de su vecina y mejor amiga, y sus sobrinos), solo el pequeño Jasper tenía intereses de grado académico, y no era precisamente en la música, su curiosidad se dirigía más hacia la historia. En cambio su sobrina Rosalie, y los pequeños Emmett y Alice por el momento se interesaban única y exclusivamente en jugar, divertirse y pasarla bien ; como tenia que ser con todos los niños de esa edad.

Edward asintió una vez, antes de contestar a la pregunta que le habían hecho – Mi maestra me dejaba escuchar sus Cds, y siempre me ha gustado esa canción- estaba por abrir la boca, para dar voz a lo quería preguntar desde que había escuchado la música, cuando su vergüenza ganó sobre él, y una vez más desistió.

Si- pensó Esme- definitivamente había algo que Edward le quería decir, pero no lograba entender por cual motivo le daba miedo expresarlo.

-Vaya cariño, eres una cajita de sorpresas ¿lo sabes verdad?, pero en el buen sentido- se apresuró a aclarar al notar que Edward eso lo podía tomar como algo malo, considerando la cantidad de cosas que había escuchado de su madre- pero ¿Por qué no le das voz a ese pensamiento que está rondando por tu cabecita.?- dejó de tocar, para depositar toda su atención en él.

- Es que..- levantó la vista para encontrarse con los cálidos ojos de Esme, que trataban de trasmitirle coraje para que hablara, mientras que su mano una vez más, escondía un mechón del cabello de Edward detrás de su oreja- tocas muy bonito.- dijo a final.

-¿Y?- Esme había entendido que había más.

-¿Me enseñarías a tocar esa canción?- preguntó en un susurro tan tímido, que Esme sabia que había escuchado solo gracia a la cercanía entre ellos dos, y porque no había nadie más en la habitación.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías preguntar?- le dijo sonriendo, Edward solo le asintió- Podías haberlo hecho desde el principio. Ven, vamos a empezar.

Lo sentó en su regazo, y empezó a enseñarle una versión más simple de la canción, que Edward pudiera aprender sin dificultad. Y funcionó, en pocas horas Edward la tocaba casi tan bien como ella. ¿Es que esa criatura era un prodigio en todo lo que hacia? En todas y cada una de las cosas que ellos intentaban enseñarle, el niño terminaba demostrando que tenia claras inclinaciones para esa actividad; ya fuera el baseball, la cocina o la música. Era evidente que su marido y ella tenían entre manos a un pequeño genio; Y por su vida que Edward no iba a desperdiciar su talento, de eso se encargaba ella.

Notó la figura de su marido apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, mientras los observaba. Edward no había sentido su presencia, tan sumergido estaba en la pieza que ejecutaba. Esme finalmente se volvió a ver a su marido, y se emocionó al notar como centellaban sus ojos, era un brillo que trasmitía todo el orgullo que un padre puede sentir por su hijo.

…

Esa tarde, Esme recibió la encantadora visita de su mejor amiga Carmen Brandon, acompañada de sus dos hijo : Emmett y Alice. Quienes habían apenas vuelto de un viaje por Europa.

-¡Pero que sorpresa tan agradable!- exclamó Esme, mientras abrazaba a Carmen.

-Esa era la idea- dijo su amiga bromeando. Mientras Esme, les dedicaba a los dos niños una caricia.

-Pues ha funcionado. ¿Pero qué estén haciendo aquí?, cuando hablamos el otro día, me dijiste que no volverían hasta la próxima semana.

-Si, bueno. Hubo un cambio de planes- le respondió Carmen, haciendo un gesto con la mano, para tratar de restar importancia al asunto. -¿Ese es Edward?- le preguntó curiosa, mientras veía al niño que hacia esfuerzos increíbles por esconderse de esos extraños detrás de las piernas de Esme. Su amiga le había hablado de él, y estaba muy feliz por los Cullen, nadie mejor que ellos para ser los padres de ese niño.

Carmen también le había encomendado mucho a sus hijos que intentaran ser amigos de Edward y que fueran buenos. Saliva desperdiciada en realidad, - pensó- no había niños más sociables que los suyos. Éstos estaban que no soportaban la emoción de hacer un nuevo amigo.

-Si- le dijo Esme, con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se agachaba para estar al mismo nivel que Edward, y tomar su manita e infundirle la seguridad de que todo iría bien- éste es Edward. Mira cariño,- dijo dirigiéndose al niño- ésta es nuestra vecina Carmen Brandon y sus hijos, ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de ellos?- esperó hasta que el niño asintiera, antes de continuar- Emmett tiene ocho años- apuntó al niño- mientras que Alice tiene siete- ahora se refería a la niña, que a pesar de ser un año mayor, era incluso más bajita que él.

Edward los miraba con temor y precaución, no sabiendo muy bien como tenia que comportarse. Habría preferido estar arriba, en su cuarto leyendo uno cualquiera de sus libros; pero había estado con Esme cuando ella abrió la puerta, y ni modo que ahora se fuera, eso estaría muy mal, y Esme se sentiría triste.

-¡Hola Edward!- se sobresaltó, cuando los dos hermanos lo saludaron al mismo tiempo con gritos de emoción. Ambos parecían estar muy contentos por algo ¿De qué?, solo ellos lo sabían.

El niño (Emmett, le había dicho Esme) era muy alto, con el cabello negro y con los ojos color miel, igual que su hermana Alice. De hecho se parecían mucho, los dos tenían el mismo color de cabello y ojos, solo que Alice era muy bajita, como ya había notado.

-Hola- respondió Edward temeroso. Esme le apretó la mano.

Alice se acercó casi corriendo a Edward mientras le decía- Tú y yo vamos a ser muy amigos- trató de coger la mano que Edward tenia libre, pero él se alejó un segundo antes de que lo consiguiera. Edward aun no estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto humano, a no ser que éste fuera con Carlisle o con Esme. Pero ésta reacción pareció no molestar mucho a Alice, que permaneció en el mismo lugar sin borrar la sonrisa de su tierna carita de hada.

-Edward es muy tímido- trató de justificarlo Esme, para no desanimar a los niños en su intento por acercase a él. Edward necesitaba tener amigos de su misma edad, no podía pasar todo su tiempo junto con ella y su marido.

-No pasa nada, a nosotros no nos molesta- dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba a su hermana. - Oye Esme, ¿Podemos ir con Edward a jugar en tú jardín trasero?

-No lo sé, Emmett- le dijo ella dudosa, se giró hacia el pequeño de cabellos cobrizos, dejando que fuera él, quien tomara la decisión, no iba a obligarlo si él no quería.- ¿Qué dices Edward, quieres ir a jugar con ellos?

-¡Anda dí que si!- pidió Alice, dando saltitos desde su lugar.

-Si Edward- le dijo Carmen dulcemente- que si te quedas con Esme y conmigo, te vas a aburrir escuchando nuestras conversaciones.

-Está bien- accedió Edward, no quería que Esme se sintiera mal porque él decía que no quería.

-¡Si!- exclamó feliz Alice, que le cogió la mano antes de que ésta se le escapara como la vez anterior, y lo llevó casi arrastrando hasta el jardín posterior de la casa de los Cullen, seguidos muy de cerca por el hermano de ella, mientras ambos esbozaban sonrisas casi idénticas.

Apenas llegaron a destinación, Edward se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Alice y se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de ellos. No sabia qué era lo que le producía más miedo, si la efusividad de ella, o el enorme tamaño de él. Sea como fuera, de cualquier manera se sentía superado por la situación.

- No te vamos a hacer daño- le dijo Alice, al darse cuenta del efecto que estaban causando en él. Ella no se equivocaba nunca cuando tenia esas sensaciones, sabia que ella y Edward iban a ser amigos de por vida, y los amigos de verdad nunca se hacen daño ¿cierto?- yo no puedo, soy tan bajita y flaca que no tengo mucha fuerza para eso. Y Emmett- le dijo apuntando a su hermano- bueno, por él no te tienes que preocupar, que no es más que un osito.

-Alice tiene razón, Eddie- dijo Emmett

-No me llamen Eddie- pidió Edward con una determinación y fiereza que no había mostrado hasta ahora, desde que conoció a los hermanos Brandon. Odiaba que lo llamaran así, de esa manera lo llamaba siempre su madre, y algo en ese sobre nombre hacia que se le revolviera el estómago, recordándole todo eso que él quería olvidad con tanta desesperación.

Algo en la forma en la que lo dijo, hizo que accediera la primera en la petición que él le hacia, - Está bien, no ti voy a volver a llamar así, te lo prometo- le dijo. Uno de los pasatiempos preferidos de Emmett era molestar a la gente (pero siempre por las buenas, claro está), y le encantaba fastidiar a su hermana, llamándola _Ali_, o a sus compañeros de clase y amigos Rosalie y Jasper, llamándolos _Rosie_ y _Jazzy_. Sabia que ellos despreciaban esos sobre nombres, y mientras más le prohibían su uso, él más se divertía molestándolos así. Pero con Edward parecía diferente, no era simple fastidio hacia el apelativo, por el contrario, parecía tenerle un odio puro.

-Gracias- le dijo Edward honestamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que Emmett parecía sincero en su promesa. Emmett solo contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y te gusta aquí, Edward?- le preguntó Alice, después de unos minutos de silencio. Su madre siempre le decía que "la conversación es la base de una buena relación", o algo por el estilo.

-Si, Carlisle y Esme son muy buenos conmigo.

-Es verdad- lo secundó Emmett- mamá y papá siempre dicen que son las mejores personas que hay.

El inicio de ésta conversación sobre sus padres de acogida, hizo que Edward se relajara en presencia de sus nuevos conocidos, y poco a poco empezaron a abarcar nuevos temas, y al poco tiempo ya estaban los tres jugando y riendo juntos de las bromas que hacían o lo que decían. Al finalizar la primera hora transcurrida, Alice ya había declarado a Edward como su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y Emmett como su nuevo hermano menor.

…

-Me alegro mucho que haya funcionado- le dijo Esme a su amiga, mientras las dos veían desde la ventada de la cocina, a los tres niños que estaban jugando, persiguiéndose entre ellos, mientras reían.

-Lo sabía, mis hijos son irresistibles- bromeó la señora Brandon.

-Si, lo son.- dijo Esme con una sonrisa- estaba pensando que ahora podría hacer que conozca a Jasper y Rosalie.- su amiga mostró su conformidad con un asentimiento- Edward necesita abrirse con la gente, y entender que no todas la personas van a ser como su madre.

-¿Sabes qué se me acaba de ocurrir?- exclamó Carmen, emocionada cuando una nueva idea cruzó por su cabeza- Podrías organizar una tarde de juegos aquí en tu casa, con Edward, mis hijos, Jasper y Rosalie.

-No lo sé- la expresión de Esme delataba su preocupación- ¿No sería demasiado para Edward abrumarlo con tantas personas, cuando evidentemente aun no se siente cómodo con gente que no conoce?

-Yo creo que por el contrario deberías hacerlo de esa manera. Edward parece estar ya familiarizado con Emmett y Alice, y si ellos están presentes cuando conozca a tus sobrinos, no se sentirá tan intimidado si tiene cerca a dos caras amigas.

Esme, después de haber analizado el razonamiento de su amiga, se encontró de acuerdo, y decidió llamar enseguida a su hermana, para preguntarle qué día le iría bien permitir que sus sobrinos vinieran a pasar una tarde en su casa. Seguro que no se opondría, ella misma había expresado su deseo por conocer a Edward, y que sus hijos conocieran a "su nuevo primo".

A Jane, la hermana de Esme, le encantó enseguida la idea, y le agradeció la posibilidad que le daba de tener una tarde a su disposición para poner al día algunas cosas que tenia en retraso. Al final acordaron que el día siguiente seria perfecto ¿para qué esperar?. Carmen y Jane llevarían a sus hijos a primera hora de la tarde, para pasar todos juntos la merienda en la mansión Cullen. Emmett y Alice regresarían a casa antes de la cena, mientras que Jane pasaría a buscar a Jasper y Rosalie después de que ésta culmine.

Esme esperó estar haciendo lo correcto, y que en el tentativo de querer hacerle un bien a Edward , no terminara ocasionándole un trauma peor de los que ya tenia.

…

-Edward, Esme me contó que hoy has hecho dos nuevos amigos- le dijo Carlisle, mientras los tres se encontraban cenando.

-Si- respondió Edward asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza- se llaman Emmett y Alice.

-¿Los hijos de los Brandon, nuestros vecinos?- preguntó el doctor interesado, como si no se conociera ya la historia, pero le gustaba la idea de que fuera Edward en contársela.

-Si ellos- dijo, asintiendo nuevamente con una sonrisa. Sus nuevos amigos le habían caído muy bien, y eran muy simpáticos y divertidos. Edward nunca había entablado amistad con niños de su edad, bueno está bien que eran uno y dos años más grandes, pero todo sumado se podían considerar de igual manera coetáneos.

La cena pasó con Edward como narrador principal, mientras les contaba todo lo que había jugado esa tarde. Al tiempo que Carlisle y Esme se deleitaban escuchándolo tranquilo, feliz y despreocupado, justo como tenia que ser un niño a esa edad.

-¿Carlisle?- lo llamó, después de que él y el doctor terminaron de sacar la mesa, y Esme hubiera apenas puesto los platos sucios en el lava vajilla, y éstos se estaban lavando.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?- le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Hay una cosa que te quiero mostrar- el niño cogió la mano del adulto, mientras empezaba a tirar de él,- ¿Puedes venir tú también, Esme?- pidió, dirigiéndose a la mujer de cabellos caramelos.

Ella le asintió, mientras ambos lo seguían tanto curiosos como fascinados por esa nueva petición de Edward. Carlisle de su mano y arrastrado por él, y Esme a su lado. El niño los guió hasta la sala de música.

-Tú siéntate aquí- le dijo a Carlisle mientras lo sentaba en uno de los sofá que estaba en frente del piano. Se sentó él a su vez en el banco del instrumento, dirigiéndole a Esme una mirada de súplica- ¿Esme, te puedes sentar a mi lado?

-Claro que si cariño mio- le dijo Esme, encaminándose hacia donde la requerían, entendiendo ya de que se trataba lo que Edward tenía en mente.

-Esto Carlisle...- le dijo Edward, sintiéndose nuevamente tímido- Quería tocarte la nueva canción que me ha enseñado hoy Esme.

Carlisle sonrió feliz, mientras le decía un "adelante" para que el niño empezara. No le podía decir que en realidad él ya lo había escuchado tocar, y que había estado presente durante casi toda su lección esa mañana. Edward quería tener un gesto para con ellos, y ¿Quién era Carlisle para prohibírselo?

Edward quería hacer algo especial por esas dos personas que le habían salvado la vida y también el alma. Quería que se sintieran orgullosos de él, y que entendieran el lugar que ocupaban en su corazón. Sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta que había conseguido su propósito, cuando al terminar de tocar, los dos adultos empezaron a aplaudirle emocionados, con lágrimas que se querían escapar de sus ojos.

_Continuará..._

**Aquí lo tienen, recién salido del horno. La verdad es que han tenido suerte :p, porque no era para nada mi intención publicar el capitulo tan pronto, pero hace un par de horas me puse a escribirlo, y no pude parar hasta que estuvo terminado, así que me dije "Ya que estamos vamos a subirlo de una vez"**

**Sobre la cuestión del piano, aclaro que yo de música no sé nada, y para las referencias de éste capitulo me aproveché de mi hermano, que es pianista (como Edward XD), así que si algo está mal, la culpa es suya :P**

**Bueno, ahora si, por el momento os dejo, hacedme saber que les pareció el capitulo ;)**

**Besos, Ros.**


	6. Mamá

**Antes que cualquier otra cosa, necesito aclarar un simple particular : Yo NO tengo nada en contra de Rosalie, por el contrario me gusta mucho como personaje, ahora que leerán la historia se darán a que me refiero ;). Simplemente necesitaba a un personaje que se comportara con Edward de la manera que ella lo hace, para que la historia evolucionara hacia los eventos que ocurren al final del cap, y en el siguiente ;), y ella me pareció la más idónea. **

**Bueno, ya me detengo aquí, de lo contrario hago la nota de autor más larga que el cap :P, como siempre ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece, y nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Cap 6 Mamá **

Para eso de las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente, Esme no sabia decir quien de los dos estaba mas nervioso, si ella o Edward. Carlisle había apenas salido para el hospital, ya que hoy le tocaba trabajar en el turno de tarde-noche, y no llegaría a casa hasta pasada la media noche.

Edward se encontraba jugando junto con Alice y Emmett, o por lo menos lo intentaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto desde que en el desayuno Esme le dijo que hoy conocería a sus sobrinos. Eran las primeras personas de la familia de Carlisle y Esme que iba a conocer, y no podía evitar pensar que por compartir la misma sangre con Esme, ellos tenían prioridad sobre él; Si ellos opinan que Edward no es digno de hacer parte de esa familia, de seguro que terminarían siendo secundados.

Esme le abrió la puerta la su hermana mayor, y la recibió con un abrazo. Se llevaba muy bien con ella, desde que eran pequeñas, y no podía dejar pasar que había sido gracias a ella que había conocido a Carlisle. Jane Platt, ahora Hale estaba casada Félix Hale, amigo intimo de Carlisle, e hijo del socio de su padre, y precisamente era él quien llevaba la presidencia de esa empresa ; de la cual ahora eran él y Carlisle los accionistas mayoritarios. En fin, Carlisle y Esme se habían conocido en la fiesta de compromiso de Jane y Félix, y Carlisle supo desde el primer momento en el que la vio que Esme era la mujer de su vida.

-¿Y cómo están mis sobrinos preferidos?- dijo Esme, dirigiéndose a Jasper y Rosalie.

-Somos tu únicos sobrinos- apuntó Rosalie, rodeando los ojos ante la pregunta de su tía.

-Muy bien, Tía Esme- le dijo Jasper a su tía, dándole un beso en la mejilla, e ignorando la actitud de su hermana.- ¿ Dónde está Edward?- preguntó, ansioso por encontrarlo, desde que su mamá le había hablado de él, no veía las horas de conocerlo, le emocionaba mucho la idea de tener un primo.

-Enseguida te lo llamo- le dijo Esme, antes de alzar ligeramente la voz- Edward cariño, ¿puedes venir un segundo?, que ya han llegado Jasper y Rosalie.

Dos segundos después se acercaron a ellos el niñito de los cabellos cobrizos, y los hermanos Brandon. Edward se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía mas acelerado que de costumbre, y se sintió como el día anterior, cuando conoció a Emmett y Alice. Trató de asegurarse que no tenia por que sentirse así de nervioso, después de todo no le había salido mal el encuentro con los Brandon. Y los que tenia en frente eran la hermana y los sobrinos de Esme, ¿Que mejor referencia que aquella?

-Jane, Jasper, Rosalie éste es Edward. Edward cariño, ésta es mi hermana y mis sobrinos.

Edward se fijó en las tres nuevas personas que acababa de conocer, no se podía negar que la mujer era hermana de Esme, las dos se parecían mucho, cambiaban solo en el hecho de que ella era rubia y tenia los ojos azules-grises, mientras que Esme tenia el cabello de un bellísimo color caramelo, y sus ojos eran castaños claros, casi del color de una avellana.

Los dos niños no se podían atrever a decir que no eran hijos de su madre, ambos habían heredado de ella el mismo color de cabello, y la misma tez blanca. Pero solo Jasper tenia su color de ojos, Rosalie por el contrario los tenia si azules, pero los suyos eran de un color mas oscuro y penetrante.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Edward, mientras acoplaba todas su fuerzas al levantar la mano, para que fuera estrechada.

Jane sonrió ante la ternura del niño, y le estrechó suavemente la mano -El gusto es mio Edward, me han hablado mucho de ti. Pero mira que bellos ojos tienes, nunca había visto un color tan hermoso- se cumplimentó, y las mejillas de Edward se tiñeron de un suave color rosado.

A Rosalie no le gustó mucho ese comentario, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su madre?, se supone que Jane pensaba que los ojos de su hija eran los mas bonitos que habían, ya decía ella que todo ésto no estaba bien. Ella no quería estar allí, ¿Por que su madre la había obligado, si sabia que no tenia ganas de conocer a Edward?

Edward ni siquiera era hijo de sus tíos, así que ¿por que tenia que darle la bienvenida a la familia, cuando no compartían la misma sangre?

-Hola Edward- le dijo educadamente su hermano, y éste le respondió con una media sonrisa, ¿Pero es que no podía sonreír como todos los demás?, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía haciendo así?, si lo que Edward quería era gustar a la gente comportándose de esa manera, no iba a funcionar. Por lo menos con ella no.

Después de ver a su hermano, Edward se giró hacia ella, pero tuvo que desviar inmediatamente la mirada al notar la forma tan dura en la que Rosalie lo observaba.

Emmett y Alice saludaron a sus amigos, y después de que la pequeña propusiera que salieran al jardín a jugar, los cinco se fueron, dejando a las adultas solas. Esme le ofreció a su hermana algo para beber, pero ésta declinó la oferta, alegando que tenia de verdad mucho que hacer, y se despidió de ella, diciendo que pasaría mas tarde a por sus hijos.

Los niños se la pasaron en grande esa tarde, o bueno por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo, y casi todos ellos. Jugaron a muchos juegos conocidos y se inventaron otros tantos. Esme les preparó una merienda digna de la de un príncipe, y la tarde estaba trascurriendo de una forma muy amena.

Edward encontraba a Jasper muy simpático, era un niño sumamente agradable y considerado, y le encantó cuando éste lo llamó primo. El problema era que no ocurría igual con Rosalie, ella no paraba de mirarlo de una manera muy fea que inevitablemente le recordaba a su madre, le hablaba solo lo necesario y siempre de mala manera, y Edward ya empezaba a sentirse incomodo en su presencia.

Y es que Rosalie Lillian Hale no era mala, de ninguna manera. Por el contrario, podía llegar a tener gestos muy agradables con las personas que amaba y que le importaban. Pero no le gustaba la idea de pasar en un segundo plano. Había nacido como una muñequita, con sus dorados rizos, y ojos como zafiros, sin contar que tenia una piel que parecía porcelana, y desde siempre había escuchado decir lo hermosa que era. Tenia unos padres amorosos que complacían todos y cada uno de sus caprichos ; y unos tíos que la adoraban tanto a ella como a su hermano. Y era muy popular entre sus amigos. En pocas palabras, estaba acostumbrada a que el mundo girara al rededor de ella.

Por eso no le gustaba Edward. ¿Qué tenia él que estaba acaparando la atención de todos? Su hermano y Alice estaban encantados con él, como si hubieran apenas encontrado a un nuevo mejor amigo; y Emmett hoy no se fijaba tanto en ella como de costumbre, porque estaba ocupado ayudando a Edward en el juego. ¡Se habían peleado entre ellos porque cada uno lo quería en su proprio equipo!

Incluso sus tíos parecían quererlo mas a él que a ella. ¡Si hasta le habían dado una habitación toda suya en la casa! Ni siquiera su hermano y ella tenían una habitación para ellos, dormían en una de huéspedes; Y eso que compartían la misma sangre con su tía Esme, y que habían pasado infinitas noches durmiendo allí.

Sintió hervir sus mejillas de rabia cuando vio que Jasper, Emmett y Alice lo estaban victoreando porque según ellos, Edward había apenas efectuado una jugada definitiva que había hecho que su equipo ganara. ¡No era cierto!, había sido Emmett en hacer la jugada, pero a él parecía no importarle que Edward se llevara un merito que no era suyo; ni tampoco a Jasper y Alice, que festejaban la victoria del equipo contrario. ¡Esto ya era demasiado!

Edward le estaba robando el cariño y la atención de su hermano, sus amigos y sus tíos, y si seguía así, ¿Quienes iban a ser los siguientes?, seguro que sus padres, porque ya había escuchado a su mamá decirle a su tía Esme por teléfono que se moría de ganas por conocer a Edward. Tenia que hacer algo, antes de que todo ésto fuera a más.

-Baja de las nubes, Edward- le dijo fríamente, interrumpiendo las celebraciones que todos los demás tenían en su honor. - ¿Que no te has dado cuenta que fue Emmett quien ganó?, es por lastima que te están haciendo creer lo contrario.

-Eso no es cierto, claro que fuiste tú Edward- le dijo determinado Emmett

-Si es cierto, ahora te lo demuestro- Rosalie pisó fuerte el suelo para probar determinada, su punto.

-¿Por que eres tan mala con Edward, Rose?- le preguntó incrédulo Jasper, desde que habían llegado su hermana no había parado de lanzarle miradas envenenadas y llenas de odio a su nuevo primo, y no entendía por que, cuando él no le había hecho nada.

-No soy mala, al contrario quiero que sepa solo la verdad. Toda la verdad. En cambio ustedes le están mintiendo.

-¿Que verdad?- preguntó Edward con una vocecilla.

-Mis tíos no te quieren en realidad,- le dijo directamente, y la sangre de Edward se heló- Para ellos tú eres como un juguete nuevo, por eso ahora te prestan tantas atenciones, pero después se terminaran cansando de ti, y van a hacer lo que se hace con los juguetes que ya son viejos : se abandonan.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver los ojos de Edward llenos de lagrimas. Ella no sabia en realidad que tan profundo había hundido el dedo en una herida que tardaba mas de lo normal en sanar.

-¡Rosalie!- le gritó Alice- No digas eso que no es cierto. Mi mamá dice que Carlisle y Esme quieren mucho a Edward.

-Si es verdad- corroboró Emmett- Edward, no le hagas caso.

-Rosalie, pídele disculpas a Edward- exigió Jasper.

Y si los reproches y las miradas de decepción que le dirigían los tres no eran suficientes para hacerle ver el error que había apenas cometido, de seguro que la expresión de pánico que tenia Edward debía de bastar. Rosalie tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que había hecho algo muy malo, al ver que Edward no contestaba a ninguno de ellos, y por el contrario seguía llorando y parecía estar en trance, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Se veía tan débil, que daba la impresión que una simple brisa hubiera sido capaz de derrumbarlo.

-Lo siento mucho Edward, ¿Me perdonas?- Pero no importaba cual arrepentida podía estar ella, el mal ya estaba hecho. Edward no volvió a hablar, y salió de allí lo mas rápido que pudo. Fue vagamente consciente de que Esme estaba en el estudio de Carlisle hablando por teléfono, y una parte de él agradeció que no lo hubiera notado, ahora no quería verla, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Entró corriendo en su habitación y se echó a llorar en su cama. Su mano se encontró con el mullido cuerpo del sr León, y lo acercó a él para abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, buscó en el animal de felpa esa seguridad que se supone representaba por ser un regalo de Carlisle y Esme, y que en los últimos minutos había desaparecido por completo. Todo era verdad, sus peores temores eran ciertos.

"_No eres lo que esperábamos"_ , le había dicho Carlisle, _"Al final te has convertido en una carga y en una desgracia"_

"_Hemos decidido que es mejor si nos deshacemos de ti" _expresó Esme.

Esas eran las palabras que les escuchaba decir en sueños una y otra vez. Se había auto convencido de que todas eran ideas suyas, y que por el contrario, él si era de verdad importante para ellos, y que estarían a su lado siempre. Pero, ¿A quien quería engañar?, él era Edward Masen "el error", como le decía su madre. Ser abandonado por todos era la historia de su vida. Un nuevo sollozo se atragantó en su garganta cuando llegó a esa conclusión.

Sus abuelos no habían querido saber nada de él, incluso antes que hubiera nacido. Su padre se había ido de éste mundo, y su madre durante años lo había culpado de ser la desgracia de su vida ; y al final ella también lo había abandonado. Todas y cada una de las personas que tenían que estar a su lado, poco a poco lo habían dejado.

Después habían llegado Carlisle y Esme, y para Edward habían sido como un rayo de luz en una habitación oscura.

¿Y si al final también ellos lo abandonaban?, si era como había dicho Rosalie, que para ellos él no era mas que un juguete nuevo del que después se terminarían cansando.

Fue con esos pensamientos que Edward cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

A Esme le extrañó cuando a la hora de cenar solamente sus sobrinos se presentaron en la mesa. Cuando a Emmett y Alice los habían venido a buscar, los niños le habían dicho ( en un tentativo de proteger a Rosalie, ya que parecía lo bastante arrepentida como para no meterla en problemas. Aunque claro, todos ellos pensaban que si él decidía delatarla, se lo iba a tener bien merecido.), que Edward no se había sentido bien, y por eso se había ido a su habitación.

Cuando lo fue a controlar, le sorprendió ver que el niño estaba durmiendo, pero decidió no despertarlo, seguro que estaba muy cansado por jugar con sus nuevos amigos toda la tarde.

Pero Edward tampoco había bajado a cenar, y eso ya la estaba preocupando. ¿Y si estaba enfermo? Los niños rara vez se enfermaban durante el verano, pero cuando lo hacían, les daba bien fuerte.

Dejó a sus sobrinos cenando, mientras subía las escaleras para revisar a su chiquitín. Edward seguía durmiendo y no parecía tener fiebre. Pero si estaba bastante inquieto, y eso de por si no era bueno ¿Y si la fiebre era interna?. Le cambió la ropa por su pijama, y decidió que esa noche lo controlaría de cerca.

Subió a verlo una vez mas, después de que su hermana viniera a buscar a sus sobrinos, y sonrió al ver que dormía como lo que era : un ángel.

Pensó en darse un baño relajante, antes de ir a la cama. Aun faltaban un par de horas para que Carlisle terminara su turno en el hospital, y ella sabia por experiencia que no seria capaz de dormir hasta que él no hubiera llegado a casa.

Había apenas abierto el libro que estaba leyendo en esos días, e iba por mitad de la primera frase del noveno capitulo, cuando escuchó los gritos y el llanto de Edward.

Casi por inercia, se levantó para ver que era lo que ocurría, su niño parecía que estaba suplicando por algo, y ella TENIA que estar allí con él.

-No me dejen, por favor, no me dejen- le escuchó pedir en sueños repetidamente; cuando Esme encendió la lampara de la mesita de noche, pudo ver que Edward no solo estaba balbuceando suplicas en sueños, sino que estaba también llorando.

Olvidándose de su proprio dolor por verlo así, Esme se sentó en la cama, y levantó a Edward hasta tenerlo sentado, para poder abrazarlo.

-Edward cariño, estoy aquí. Nadie te va a dejar- le susurraba, acariciando su espalda, y depositando varios besos en su cabeza.

Tiempo después, ( Esme no supo exactamente cuanto, podían haber sido minutos u horas) Edward lentamente volvió del mundo de la inconsciencia, y al reconocer los brazos tan familiares en los se encontraba, se aferró mas a ellos, no fuera que desaparecieran.

-Ha sido un mal sueño, cariño. Solo un mal sueño.- le dijo Esme, al darse cuenta que el niño estaba despierto.

-No me dejes, mamá – le suplicó Edward, en un murmuro cargado de lagrimas.

Esme se congeló en su lugar, su niño la había llamado mamá, era increíble. Oh porque había sido a ella que le había hablado, no a su madre biológica; Edward estaba despierto, y la había reconocido, lo podía leer en sus ojos. Ese "mamá" no iba dirigido a Elizabeth, era a ELLA.

-Nunca cariño mio- le dijo, abrazándolo nuevamente a si- no te voy a dejar nunca.

_Continuará..._

**Bien, ya saben a lo que refería al inicio... no odien a Rosalie, al fin y al cabo en su mente sus acciones estaban justificadas.**

**Ya varias personas me han preguntado cuando saldrá Bella, pensaba dejarlo como una sorpresa para ustedes, pero como todos han sido estupendos conmigo, dejándome reviews verdaderamente hermosos, decidí que se merecían éste pequeño spoiler : Bella la veremos en el último capitulo ;)**

**Bueno, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ;), ¿Debo continuar con la historia?**

**Besos, Ros.**


	7. Somos una familia

**Ésta mañana me desperte, y tuve la impresion de que Edward se encontraba a mi lado durmiendo, pero después abri los ojos y me di cuenta de que solo era la almohada, así que nada, Edward aun no es mio.**

**Cap 7 Somos una familia.**

A Carlisle no le sorprendió encontrar a Esme despierta esa noche, cuando volvió a casa. Ella siempre lo esperaba cuando él trabajaba de noche. Más no lo consiguió en la habitación que ambos compartían, salió al pasillo y notó una tenue luz proveniente de la recamara de Edward. Al asomar su cabeza por la puerta, tuvo una sensación de déjà vù viendo la escena que tenía en frente : Esme estaba sentada en la cama de Edward y acariciaba los suaves cabellos del niño, el cual dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de su mujer. La escena se le hacia vagamente familiar porque le recordaba esos primeros días en el hospital, el momento cuando Esme le dijo que quería adoptar a Edward, cuando supieron que habían encontrado a _su_ hijo.

Frunció el ceño al notar que Edward tenia las mejillas húmedas, había estado llorando. Levantó la vista para fijarse en su mujer, pero no supo descifrar con exactitud la expresión que veía en ella, parecía una extraña combinación de una radiante felicidad, y un dolor casi atroz.

Se acercó a la cama para besar a Esme, y en el momento en el que Carlisle le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, fue cuando ella pareció notar su presencia.

-Hola mi amor- le susurró ella después de haber correspondido el beso.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó al notar esa misma extraña combinación de sentimientos en sus ojos.

-No lo sé, Carlisle. La verdad es que no lo sé si va todo bien- Esme estaba reteniendo nuevas lagrimas, había dejado de llorar solo unos minutos antes de escuchar a Carlisle.

-¿Qué ocurre?- repitió la pregunta.

Esme le hizo una señal con la mano, para decirle que le diera un momento, y se agachó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a dos centímetros de la oreja de Edward – Cariño, - le susurró- no te voy a dejar, pero necesito hablar con Carlisle, no estaré lejos, te lo prometo.

Empezó a apartar los brazos de Edward, y solo entonces Carlisle se dio cuenta la forma tan desesperada en la que el niño se aferraba a las piernas de ella, casi como si quisiera impedir que se alejara.

Edward, a pesar de encontrarse dormido, pareció entender las palabras de Esme, y lentamente aflojó su agarre. Ella se levantó, cogió al sr León para acercarlo al niño, y le depositó un beso en la frente.

Ambos se cogieron de la mano, y sin decir una palabra se dirigieron a su propria habitación. Una vez llegados a destinación, Esme se detuvo en seco sin ningún aviso, y antes de que Carlisle tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar por tercera vez esa noche que ocurría, se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar como si no le fuera posible controlar sus proprias lagrimas.

Carlisle la abrazó al tiempo que trataba de susurrarle palabras tranquilizantes, aunque le pareció irónico decir que todo iría bien, cuando ni siquiera él estaba seguro de ello.

Cuando Esme se sintió preparada para hablar, levantó la cara para ver a Carlisle y él se sorprendió en leer que contrario a lo que se esperaba, era la felicidad el sentimiento que predominaba en su hermoso rostro.

-Me llamó mamá, Carlisle- dijo con una radiante sonrisa. La sonrisa de una madre orgullosa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él, sintiéndose emocionado con ella. Y preguntándose en que momento lo llamaría a él papá.

-Si, ha sido hermoso.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, mi vida- se acercó a besarla- ¿Y cómo ocurrió?

En ese momento la sonrisa de Esme desapareció por competo, y fue sustituida por el dolor. Estaba tratando de borra ese recuerdo sin resultado, quería olvidar por completo la cara de desesperación de Edward y no volverla a ver mas nunca en su vida.

-¿Tú lo sabias que Edward teme que nosotros los abandonemos?- preguntó ella, y Carlisle sintió caer su mandíbula. ¿Que clase de broma era esa?

Negó con la cabeza, horrorizado por la simple idea- ¿Cómo puede pensar una cosa así?, nosotros jamás seriamos capaces de...- Pero Esme lo interrumpió, antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé, no es a mi a la que tienes que convencer. Pero no sé por que Edward está seguro de que tarde o temprano nosotros lo vamos a dejar- dijo, derramando nuevas lagrimas, las cuales esa noche parecían no querer terminar.

-¿Por qué?- susurró Carlisle, no sintiéndose capaz de elevar la voz.

Esme negó con la cabeza, para indicar que no lo sabia, y le contó como Edward se había despertado de una pesadilla en la que según había entendido, ellos lo dejaban- Se me partió en corazón verlo así. Edward no podía ni respirar por las lagrimas y la desesperación, me costó mucho hacer que se calmara y volviera a dormir, tuve que repetirle infinitas veces que no lo dejaríamos nunca, hasta que pareció creerme. Fue cuando despertó que me llamó mamá, pidiéndome, no suplicándome que no lo dejara- concluyó su relato.

Carlisle la abrazó y le aseguró que todo se solucionaría, tenia que ser así. Ellos no podían permitir que Edward pensara una cosa tan espantosa.

Estuvieron hablando gran parte de la madrugada, intentado decidir la mejor forma de afrontar la situación, había quedado claro que debían de hablar con él, y hacerle ver que ellos ya no serian capaces de alejarse del niño, Edward era el hijo de ambos, y ya nada podría cambiar esa situación. Pero más importante para ellos era entender por que, ¿Qué había impulsado a Edward a creer semejante barbaridad?, cuando ellos ya empezaban a esperar que habían avanzado : cuando se reía siempre más, había momentos en los que incluso no paraba de hablar, y de sus ojos había casi desaparecido ese dolor que los ensombrecía ( aunque Esme se estremeció al recordar que esa noche, sus ojos eran idénticos a la primera vez que los vio). Definitivamente había algo que no cuadraba.

Ninguno de los dos sabia con exactitud en que momento de la noche se habían quedados dormidos, solo fueron consciente de ello, cuando a eso de las seis de la mañana el teléfono de la mesita de noche del lado de Carlisle sonó, despertandolos a ambos. El rubio doctor contestó preocupado y alarmado, ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido para que alguien llamara tan temprano?.

Resultó ser su cuñada, Jane los llamaba para contarles lo que su hija le acababa de decir ( visto que no había podido dormir por la culpa de lo que le había dicho a Edward), la señora Hale sospechaba que las acciones de Rosalie habían tenido consecuencias, por ello se sintió en la obligación de avisarle a su hermana y su cuñado.

Los corazones de Carlisle y Esme siempre se habían caracterizado por una infinita compasión, así que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de molestarse con Rosalie, ella era solo una niña que simplemente no tenia idea de que tanto había dado en el clavo. Pero ya habían conseguido una de sus respuestas, un por que, habían encajado un par de piezas más del puzzle, y empezaban a ver el cuadro con más claridad.

…

Cuando esa mañana Edward se despertó, sintió dos pesos que desnivelaban su cama, al abrir sus ojos notó la presencia de Esme y Carlisle, cada uno sentado a un lado de él, que lo observaban intensamente.

-¿Has dormido bien, cariño?- preguntó dulcemente ella. Estaba intentando que él se sintiera cómodo, tenia que hacerle ver que iría todo bien.

-Si- dijo Edward con una vocecilla débil, mientras se sentaba y a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior. ¿Que había hecho?, lo acababa de arruinar todo.

-Edward, necesitamos hablar- Ante las palabras de Carlisle, el cuerpo del niño se puso rígido. Eran con esas palabras que empezaban siempre sus pesadillas.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- se apresuró en decir, y los adultos lo miraron confundidos, ¿ de qué se tenia que disculpar?- Yo no te quería despertar Esme- ella se sintió vacía en ese momento, había vuelto a llamarla por su nombre de pila- Yo no quería hacer ruido, las otras noches no había gritado, pero anoche...

-Alto, un momento- le interrumpió Carlisle, con el ceño fruncido- para allí Edward. ¿Ya habías tenido esas pesadillas antes?- Edward no le contestó, por el contrario bajó la vista hacia sus manos, incapaz de verlos a la cara.

-Edward contestame- le dijo Carlisle de forma tranquila, amable y aun así con autoridad, pero nada.- Edward- le sostuvo con cuidado la barbilla, y la alzó para que se vieran los ojos- ¿Habías soñado esas cosas con anterioridad?- repitió la pregunta.

Edward asintió, aun con la mano de Carlisle sosteniendo su cara.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?- preguntó Esme.

-Nunca había hecho ruido, y no quería que se preocuparan por mi.- Y de todos los motivos que Edward podía tener para decidir no contarles la verdad, solo él podía escoger el más noble y desinteresado. Un ángel, eso era.

¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta?. Ambos se estremecieron, ¿Por qué habían estado tan ciegos?, la indicación ya se les había presentado, ese primer día en el hospital, cuando Edward tuvo una pesadilla en los brazos de Esme. Tenían que haber previsto algo así, que la situación se repitiera.

-Edward, escuchame bien- le dijo Esme, tomando el lugar de su marido en sostener la cara del niño- tú eres nuestro hijo, es nuestro deber como tus padres preocuparnos por ti, y siempre lo vamos a hacer. Nos lo tenias que haber dicho.

- Pero ustedes todavía no son mis padres- dijo Edward, derramando lagrimas que mojaron las manos de Esme- Dijeron que teníamos que esperar seis meses. Además se pueden arrepentir y cambiar de idea, y abandonarme.

-¿Eso es lo que ocurre en tus sueños?- preguntó Carlisle, sintiéndose el corazón en la garganta, no podía ponerse a llorar él también, tenia que ser fuerte, por su mujer y por Edward (los cuales parecían no poder parar), ellos lo necesitaban. Edward asintió - ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a cambiar de opinión.

-Todos me abandonan- dijo, como si eso pudiera explicarlo todo, y bueno, así era.

Ellos entendieron que era allí que radicaba el problema, era el temor de que la historia se repitiera otra vez.

-Edward, - le contestó Carlisle- Lo que dijo Esme antes es cierto, nosotros somos tus padres, yo no puedo esperar seis meses para poder considerarte mi hijo. Para mi tú eres mi hijo desde hace mucho tiempo, yo diría que casi desde que te vi la primera vez, en la sala de radiografiás del hospital.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Edward, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos esmeraldas, y el miedo desapareciendo lentamente.

-Si hijo. - sabia que estaba repitiendo esa palabra con bastante frecuencia, pero tenia que hacerle ver a Edward que precisamente eso era para él.- Tú eres un Cullen, no me importa con que apellidos hayas nacido, has venido a éste mundo destinado a ser un Cullen, nuestro hijo.

-Carlisle tiene razón, cariño- Esme depositó un mechón detrás de la oreja de Edward, era ese gesto que se había vuelto solo de ellos y de nadie más.- ¿Lo sabías que anoche cuando me llamaste mamá, fue uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida?, llevaba esperándolo prácticamente desde que te vi ese día en el hospital.

-Gracias- les dijo Edward, y lo dijo en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque no solo les agradecía lo que le decían, sino también todo lo que habían hecho por él. Y la siguiente fue una frase que le salió del alma.- Los quiero mucho.

Esme lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Carlisle le alisaba en cabello en caricias.- Nosotros también a ti, cariño mio. No sabes cuanto- Era cierto, quería a Edward mas de lo que podía imaginar, ahora su corazón y su vida les pertenecían a dos hombre, a su marido y a su hijo, y sabia que a Carlisle le sucedía igual; se apartó de él, rompiendo el abrazo, para que Carlisle tuviera así la posibilidad de sentarlo en su regazo.

- Y gracias a ti Edward- le dijo el doctor- tú has sido un regalo divino del cielo. Nos ha hecho una familia, porque contigo aquí eso es lo que somos, una familia.

Edward sonrió feliz por esas palabras, se sentía libre, y ligero como nunca es su vida, era como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. Lo querían, no, lo amaban. Era deseado en esa casa, y en esa familia. Él no era un error ni una desgracia, porque en éste mundo había dos personas a los que de verdad importaba, y tenia un lugar infinitamente grande en sus corazones.

Todavía le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, para sanar de verdad todas esas heridas y traumas que lo habían marcado. Pero por lo menos, el tramo más importante y difícil ya estaba hecho.

-¿Entonces no te molesta que te llame mamá?- preguntó. La noche anterior no se había dado cuenta de como la había llamado, había sido más bien un reflejo de su subconsciente. Pero si llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo llamarlos con esos apelativos, porque en su corazón ya los veía de esa manera; Esme era su mamá, y Carlisle era su papá.

-Por supuesto que no, de hecho me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo- le dijo, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Mamá- fue lo único que dijo, disfrutando de la caricia que le dedicaba, y de ese amor maternal que se le había negado durante tanto tiempo. -¿Y a ti pa-Carlisle, no te molesta?- de él aún no había tenido el permiso. Tuvo que levantar la cara para poder verlo a los ojos, visto que aun se encontraba sentado sobre su regazo.

-Edward, creo que papá se acaba de volver mi nueva palabra preferida.

El niño esbozó una radiante sonrisa torcida, que ahora se mostraba en toda su majestuosidad, porque ya no estaba cubierta por ninguna sombra; y se abrazó fuerte a Carlisle.

¡Había conseguido no solo una mamá, también un papá, y los mejores del mundo ni más ni menos!

-Gracias papá- le dijo, y una lagrima descendió por la mejilla de Carlisle.

_Continuará... _

**Es increíble lo rápido que se está escribiendo ésta historia, prácticamente ha cobrado vida propria, y yo lo único que estoy haciendo a éste punto es transcribirla.**

**Agradezco infinitamente todos los reviews que me han dejado, vale que la publicaría igual la fic, pero siempre es agradable saber que lo que una escribe gusta a la gente ;), me hace trabajar mas rápido :P**

**Ya saben lo que les toca hacer... ¿el capitulo gustó, lo odian?, ¿debo continua?**

**Besos. Ros.**


	8. Cuentas con el pasado

**Siento mucho haberme tardado en subir éste cap, pero estoy medicamente justificada :P resulta que me caí (soy igual o quizás mas patosa que Bella :P), y en el impacto me lesione el pulgar de la mano derecha. Por suerte no me ocurrió nada grade, pero si tengo la mano imposibilitada en estos días, y me tardé muchísimo escribiendo el cap :P**

**Cuando me caí, me hubiera gustado mucho tener a Edward a mi lado que me cogiera (como habría pasado con Bella), pero como Edward no es mio, nada :P**

**Cap 8 Cuentas con el pasado. **

_10 años después..._

Edward no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en la cicatriz que tenia cerca de las costillas, del lado derecho, mientras se cambiaba el pijama. Era una de esas tantas marcas que le recordaban lo horrible que habían sido los primeros años de su infancia.

Esa en particular había sido una de las ultimas, y de las que mas daño había hecho, Elizabeth le había golpeado en un costado con un cinturón y al final el impacto había sido con la hebilla; todo el accidente ocurrió solo un día antes de que ella fuera arrestada, y de que él conociera a los que ahora eran sus padres.

Se estremeció al pensar como seria su vida si ese día no hubiera ocurrido, si aun estuviera viviendo junto a Elizabeth. Pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza para desechar todos esos pensamientos. Su vida ya no era aquella, hacia ya diez años que la había dejado atrás, ya no era aquel niño asustadizo y delgado, que temía que lo dejaran solo, ahora era Edward Cullen, el único hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Claro que había cambiado, con 16 años era mucho mas alto, tenia un cuerpo esbelto y torneado gracias al baseball, y su cara había perdido esa redondez común de la niñez. Todas las mujeres de su vida ( su mamá, Alice, Rosalie, su tía y Carmen) coincidían en que era un joven muy guapo y atractivo. Era mas seguro y sabia lo que valía, y si bien no era particularmente popular, tenia varios buenos amigos.

Pero en el fondo todavía seguían existiendo esos particulares y detalles que lo habían marcado de por vida : Aun le tenia miedo a las agujas (que era el motivo por el que descartara una carrera medica como futuro, y se inclinara mas por la música profesional), seguía saltando y asustándose cada vez que algo caía con un fuerte impacto o se rompía, y odiaba la violencia mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Se colocó una polo de color negro y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar.

-Buenos días mamá – la saludó en cuanto la vio en la cocina, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Esme no había cambiado mucho en esos años, al igual que Carlisle. Tenían solo uno que otro cabello blanco, y un par de arrugas de expresión. Pero en sustancia seguían estando iguales que cuando los conoció.

-Buenos días, cariño – le contestó ella con una sonrisa, nunca dejaría de gustarle la forma en la que él la llamaba "mamá", llevaba diez años viviendo con ellos, y para ella perecía que hubiera sido solo desde el día anterior.

Edward había crecido tanto en ese tiempo, que ahora ella se tenia que poner de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla, era tan alto como Carlisle. Hacia mucho que no podía cogerlo mas en brazos.

- ¿Papá ya se fue al hospital? - preguntó Edward, después de haber tragado un bocado de su tortita.

-Si, ésta mañana tenia una operación programada para muy temprano. Que extraño que no lo recuerdes, por lo general siempre tienes memorizados los horarios de tu padre.

-A veces pasa- Edward se encogió de hombros, no era importante si de vez en cuando se le olvidaban cosas así.

-Cierto- concedió ella- ¿Tienes planes para hoy, cariño?

-Nada particular, los chicos y yo vamos a jugar un poco.

-Que bueno, porque no me gustaría que te quedaras solo durante el día.

- ¿Tú también vas a salir mamá?

-Si, he quedado con Carmen, y la tía Jane para ir de tiendas.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mas tarde – dijo levantándose y llevando su plato al lava vajillas.

-Claro, que te diviertas-

-Y tú también.

-Ten cuidado Edward- le dijo antes de que él saliera de la casa.

-Siempre- contestó Edward al cerrar la puerta.

…

-¡Edward, eres un fenómeno!- exclamó Jasper, después de que su primo hiciera su quinta carrera consecutiva.

-Soy solo bueno- dijo con un poco de vergüenza, chocando las palmas con Jasper. La modestia por naturaleza nunca había dejado de hacer parte de su personalidad.

Era muy poco lo que ellos habían cambiado físicamente. Solo se habían alargado, habían crecido y perdido las facciones de la niñez. Pero eran todos reconocibles.

-¿Bueno?, si yo detesto jugar al baseball contigo, nunca gano. Y yo ODIO perder. - dijo en broma Rosalie. De niña se había equivocado, y mucho, pero al final se había dado cuenta de que Edward no estaba allí para robarle nada. Ahora eran primos a todos los efectos, cierto que no tenían muchos puntos en común, pero el afecto estaba presente.

-Vamos tesoro, - le dijo Emmett a su novia, pasándole el brazo por la espalda – no es que seas mala jugando al baseball, pero reconoce que Edward lo hace mejor. Piensa que hay cosas que él no sabe hacer y tú si, como eso que me haces cuando...

-¡Emmett!- lo interrumpió Jasper- No es que me entusiasme particularmente saber lo que haces con mi hermana.

-Habló el santo. Como si yo no supiera lo que TÚ haces con mi hermana.

-Nosotros no expresamos la pasión tan abiertamente como ustedes.- defendió Alice su relación con Jasper.

Edward rió por el intercambio de acusaciones, escenas como esa eran una constante cada vez que salían. Cualquiera diría que era incomodo ser el único miembro soltero de un grupo conformado por cinco personas, y por lo tanto otras dos parejas. Pero se llevaba tan bien con todos, y se divertía tanto cuando salían, que eso era lo que menos le importaba, y por el contrario estaba feliz por ellos.

Ademas esa situación iba a cambiar pronto, en unas semanas Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie partirían para la universidad, y por un año serian solo él y Alice, luego también ella los alcanzaría, y Edward se quedaría sin sus amigos mas cercanos por el ultimo año de instituto.

…

Edward aun se venia riendo de algo que le había dicho Alice en el camino de vuelta a casa, cuando al pasar por la sala se encontró con Carlisle y Esme sentados juntos en el sofá.

-Te estábamos esperando, hijo- le dijo Carlisle, y Edward se acercó a ellos.

-¿Que ocurre, papá? - preguntó un tanto alarmado, eran contadas las veces que había visto a sus padres así de serios. Notó que Carlisle tenia entre las manos un sobre blanco con el que jugueteaba, y Esme tenia la vista clavada en dicho objeto- ¿Que es eso?- preguntó al sentarse, tenia la ligera impresión de que toda la conversación tenia algo que ver con el sobre.

-Es una carta, que de hecho es para ti.

Carlisle se lo entregó y Edward se lo acercó a los ojos para examinarlo mejor. ¿Quien se lo mandaría?. Sintió unas fuertes nauseas al leer el mitente de la carta y arrojó el sobre de inmediato al suelo, casi como si se hubiese quemado. En el nombre de la persona que lo había mandado decía "Elizabeth Masen".

-Pero que... - empezó a mascullar, pero no se sintió capaz de decir mucho, y sintió que sus manos empezaban a temblar. Nunca pensó que iba a volver a tener noticias de Elizabeth, y miles de preguntas se empezaron a acumular en su cabeza. ¿Que querría y por que lo buscaba?, la ultima noticia que había tenido de ella, era que pasaría muchos años en la cárcel, y eso había sido cuando tenia apenas seis años.

Trató de decidir cual era la pregunta mas importante a la que dar voz, y cuando la encontró, preguntó : ¿Cómo sabia donde me podía encontrar?- Elizabeth no tenia manera de saber que su apellido ahora era Cullen y no Masen. ¿Es que lo había estado vigilando?

-Por mi- le dijo Esme, y él pudo leer la culpa claramente escrita en su rostro.

-¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar en un susurro, no sintiéndose muy capaz de controlar la voz.

Notó que Carlisle le apretaba la mano en señal de animo, antes de que ella empezara a hablar – Durante todo éste tiempo le he escrito un par de veces al año, para hacerle tener noticias tuyas y que supiera como estabas.

-¿Que tú has hecho que?- preguntó Edward, levantándose del sillón de golpe. ¿Por que Esme había hecho eso?, ¿Que pretendía conseguir?. Y lo peor de todo, lo que mas le dolía a Edward, era que ella no se lo hubiera dicho, se sentía mas dolido por el hecho de que se lo había escondido, que por el simple acto en si. -¿ Tú lo sabias? - le preguntó a Carlisle. No estaba muy seguro de como se sentiría si se enteraba que habían sido sus dos padres a engañarlo.

-No, lo supe hace solo unos minutos. Como tú. Pero entiendo por que tu madre lo ha hecho.

-¡Entonces explicádmelo! - Alzó la voz – porque yo no lo entiendo. Puede que al final no sean tan inteligente como todos pensábamos.

-Edward- lo regañó Carlisle, por usar ese tono de voz con ellos.

Edward agachó la cabeza y se sintió en seguida como un gusano. Nunca les había hablado de esa manera, y por muy molesto que se pudiera sentir es esos momentos, jamas podría olvidar quienes eran, y lo que habían hecho por él. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para serenarse.

-Lo siento, de verdad.

Esme se levantó de su lugar, y se fue a apoyar en uno de los brazos del sillón en el que se había vuelto a sentar Edward.

-No pasa nada, cariño- le dijo, acariciando una de sus mejillas- lo entiendo.

-¿Por que lo has hecho?- volvió a preguntar, ahora mas calmado.

-Pensé que era la cosa justa. Le empece a escribir cuando cumpliste siete años, tu primer cumpleaños junto a nosotros. Y desde entonces le escribo para esas fechas y para navidad, le cuento de ti y de tus logros. Como sea, sigue siendo tu madre.

-No,- le interrumpió Edward- tú eres mi madre. Elizabeth es solo la mujer que me dio la vida.- Hacia ya tiempo que había dejado de verla como su progenitora.

Esme le sonrió con ternura, y le escondió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. No importaba que tan grande podía crecer su niño, ella nunca dejaría de hacer ese gesto.

-En fin- prosiguió ella- nunca me había contestado. De hecho ya empezaba a creer que mis cartas ni siquiera le llegaban.

-Me pregunto entonces, por cual motivo escribe ahora- se preguntó Carlisle en voz alta.

Edward empezó a entrar en pánico cuando una nueva idea cruzó por su mente. ¡No, no podía hacerlo!, él no quería y nadie podía obligarlo. Seguro que Carlisle y Esme podrían impedirlo.

-¿Y si me quiere de vuelta?- dijo de manera entrecortada, estaba empezando a respirar con dificultad- Tal vez salió de la cárcel y me quiere alejar de ustedes, para obligarme a ir con ella- repitió con terror.

-Edward, hijo calmate- escuchó decir a Carlisle, que aparentemente sin saber en que momento, se había levantado y lo estaba sosteniendo por los hombros. - Tranquilizate que estas hiperventilando, y si sigues así te puedes desmayar- sus palabras fueron registradas por el cerebro de Edward, que empezó a controlar su respiración agitada – Así esta mejor. Edward, ella no te puede apartar de nosotros. Perdió todo el derecho de hacerlo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, sintiéndose otra vez como ese niño vulnerable que era, cuando llegó a esa casa. Perder a Carlisle y a Esme seguía siendo su peor miedo, solo que ahora había aprendido a controlarlo.

-Si- continuó Carlisle- para el estado somos tus padres, tus tutores legales, y la ley esta de nuestra parte. La única manera de cambiar esa situación es si tú lo deseas.

-Eso no ocurrirá jamas- afirmó Edward. Y Esme y Carlisle sonrieron por sus palabras.- Necesito estar solo- pidió después de unos minutos de silencio. Necesitaba pensar y estar a solo con sus ideas- ¿No les molestas, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, cariño.

-Estaremos aquí cuando desees hablar, hijo. Como siempre.

Edward asintió agradecido, recogió el sobre que había caído al suelo y subió hacia su habitación.

Se sintió sofocar apenas cerró la puerta detrás de él. Por primera vez, esas cuatro paredes le parecían pequeñas. Sonrió internamente al recordar las palabras de Esme, ella tenia razón, su habitación ya no le parecía tan grande.

Intentó una vez mas tranquilizar el ritmo de su respiración, mientras se dirigía a la puerta que llevaba al balcón para abrirla, y hacer entrar un poco el aire fresco, no le apetecía en esos momentos encender el aire acondicionado. Una vez abierta, salió para recibir los rayos del sol veraniego, mientras se sentaba en el piso, cerca de la baranda.

No tenia ni la menor idea que iba a hacer. ¿De verdad quería leer lo que le había escrito en esa carta? Y ¿Que tendría que decirle?. Había pasado muchos años sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, por que precisamente tenia que escribirle ahora.

Pensó en su mamá, en la nobleza de Esme, quien a pesar de todo había tenido la consideración de escribirle y hablarle de él. Abrió el sobre y decidió que lo haría por ella, si al final leía el contenido de esa carta era única y exclusivamente porque le parecía la mejor manera de corresponder el gesto tan hermoso de Esme, en leer la respuesta de Elizabeth.

_Edward._

_Muy probablemente te preguntes por que te escribo solo ahora, y no antes, pero creo que es ahora el momento justo. He recibido las carta de Esme a lo largo de todos éstos años, y se ve que tanto ella como su marido son unas personas muy agradables, me alegro de que al final lograran obtener tu adopción. Entiendo que nunca vinieras a verme, los tienes ahora a ellos, que son mucho mejores que yo._

_Puedo imaginar que a éstas alturas debes de estar bien grande. En la ultima foto que Esme me mandó de ti, te parecías tanto a tu padre. Sabes, según mi psicóloga es por ese motivo que nunca he sido capaz de quererte. Lo amaba tanto, y me dolía increíblemente verlo en ti cada vez que te tenia cerca. Después de su muerte, nunca he dejado de preguntarme como hubieran sido nuestras vidas su tú no hubieras nacido. Pero él te quería y mucho, fuiste su adoración desde el primer momento en el que te vio, y aveces tenia hasta celos, llegaba a pensar que te quería mas a ti que a mi._

_En un par de meses termino oficialmente mi condena, y seré libre. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar aquí encerrada, y creo que deberíamos vernos, seria lo correcto. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, y ambos necesitamos cerrar nuestras cuentas con el pasado._

_Hazme saber que opinas._

_Elizabeth._

Edward no sabia exactamente que se esperaba cuando empezó a leer, pero igual dolió admitir que esperaba un poquito mas que eso. Todas esas palabras eran tan secas, tan carentes de afecto. No parecía la carta que le escribiría una madre a su hijo; en ningún momento lo definía como tal, no le decía que lo quería, de hecho afirmaba bastante claro por cual motivo no era capaz de hacerlo. Y no le sugería la idea de verse porque fuera algo que deseara, lo hacia porque según ella era lo "correcto".

Se limpió con fuerza las lagrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. Se había jurado a si mismo, hace mucho tiempo, que no iba a volver a llorar por Elizabeth. Ella no lo valía. Y se levantó para ir a buscar a sus padres.

Los encontró en donde los había dejado, sentados en el mismo sofá platicando. Apenas estuvo frente a ellos, y sin decirles nada, les entregó la carta, para que pudieran leer lo que Elizabeth tenia que decirle.

-¿Que piensan?- preguntó, después de que ambos terminaran de leer.

Esme se apartó de Carlisle, dejando un espacio entre ellos en el sofá. Apuntándolo, le dijo a Edward.

-Ven a sentarte aquí con nosotros, cariño.

Edward obedeció enseguida y fue a sentarse en donde lo requerían.

-¿ Tú que quieres hacer?- le preguntó la sra Cullen, mientras le cogía la mano a su hijo entre las suyas, que grandes se habían convertido. Antes era capaz de contenerlas las dos en una sola de las suyas; y ahora una mano de Edward era el doble que una de Esme.

-No lo se, no se que hacer ni que pensar- dijo honestamente, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba el consejo de sus padres.

-En una cosa ella tiene razón, hijo. De una manera u otra necesitas cerrar las cuentas con tu pasado, cerrar por completo ese capitulo de tu vida, ya sea pasando tiempo con ella, o por el contrario pidiedole que no te busque mas.

-¿Y que me conviene hacer?

-Eso lo sabes solo tú – le dijo Esme llevándose la mano de Edward a la boca, para darle un tierno beso en el dorso. - Escucha tu corazón, él te guiara en la dirección justa.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, era el clásico gesto que hacia cuando tenia un problema que de verdad le preocupaba.

-No te tienes que preocupar por nosotros- le dijo Carlisle. - Lo único que tienes que pensar con respecto a tu madre y a mi, es que vamos a estar siempre aquí, y te vamos a apoyar, tomes la decisión que tomes- Le revolvió el cabello de la misma forma que lo hacia cuando era un niño.

Eran en esos pequeños momentos en los que agradecía todo lo que le había hecho Elizabeth, todo eso lo había llevado hasta ellos. Adoraba a sus padres con toda su alma, y no se podía imaginar a dos personas mejores que ellos para desempeñar ese papel.

Esa noche, antes de ir a dormir. Edward siguió el consejo de Esme. Se sentó en su escritorio, y cerró los ojos, tratando de poner su mente completamente en blanco, esperando a que la decisión justa llegara a su corazón. Y por extraño que podía parecer, así fue, lo que tenia que hacer le llegó como un golpe de genio.

Cogió papel y un boli, e hizo lo que dijo Elizabeth con esas mismas palabras- pensó- iba a cerrar todas sus cuentas con el pasado.

_Continuará …_

**¿Ustedes que creen?, no se muy bien como me quedo :(... cuando me imagine el cap al inicio de la fic, me pareció una buena idea, pero ahora no estoy muy segura... pero bueno ni modo que cambie todo lo que tengo planeado a este punto...**

**Disculpen si no contesto los reviews personalmente como hago siempre, pero creo que por hoy he agotado por completo mi manita :P... pero eso no quiere decir que no los adore a todos y cada uno de ellos, toda mi fic es para ustedes ;)**

**Bueno, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ;) ¿Lo aman?, ¿Lo odian?, ¿Debo continuar?**


	9. Elizabeth

**Primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, no tengo ninguna excusa formidable, simplemente tengo una vida :P**

**Sobre los repentinos 10 años en el futuro, puedo entender que fuera una sorpresa, pero la verdad es que después del séptimo capitulo consideré que continuar con el drama principal de la historia hubiera sido repetitivo y temía cansar al lector. Lo que si tengo en mente (aunque no prometo nada) es que una vez que termine la fic, publicar un par de capítulos aparte donde puedo contar eventos ocurridos en esos años, como el famoso cumpleaños de Edward.**

**Bueno, en fin ya os dejo con la fic, y ya saben que nada de ésto es mio, solo la trama de la historia ;)**

**Cap9 Elizabeth**

De pequeña era la mejor jugando al escondite. Tenia diez años la primera vez que su madre la dejó ir sola al cole. Trece años cuando dio su primer beso, y 16 cuando se enamoró.

No era la mejor de su clase, pero si tenia un promedio bastante bueno. Soñaba con estudiar publicidad y relaciones publicas, le gustaba mucho la gente y tratar con ella. Imaginaba un gran futuro para ella y su novio Edward, quien era un año mayor y aspiraba a ser abogado. Como se querían, había sido amor a primera vista, y eran inseparables desde el día en el que se conocieron.

Y de repente un día todo cambió, ella se quedó embarazada. Le propuso a Edward el aborto cuando tanto sus padres como los de él les dieron las espaldas. Pero Edward se negó categóricamente, lo deseaba a ese bebé y le aseguró a Elizabeth que él se iba a encargar de todo, y juntos iban a salir adelante.

Se casaron y apenas Edward terminó el instituto se puso a trabajar. El bebé nació y al final resultó ser un hermoso niño, prácticamente una versión de miniatura de su padre, fue por ese motivo que decidieron llamarlo a él también Edward. Desde el primer día fue la luz de los ojos de su padre, y Elizabeth se sintió celosa enseguida, pero en realidad no se podía quejar, a pesar de todo las cosas iban por buen camino. El pequeño era un amor, que no daba ninguna clase de fastidio, y por eso a ella le resultaba más fácil callar esa pequeña vocecilla que le decía que no lo quería.

Cuando ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a esa nueva vida, todo cambió de nuevo. Había perdido a su marido y su mundo se había derrumbado. Desde entonces empezó a llamar a su hijo Eddie ; Edward era solo su marido y nadie más. Y desde ese día fue incapaz de verlo nuevamente a la cara, sin ver en él a su amor.

No podía perdonarle el hecho de haber nacido, simplemente no podía. Su vida habría sido tan diferente si ese día Edward le hubiera aceptado la idea del aborto.

Hizo cosas que de joven jamás habría imaginado probar. Se drogaba, bebía y había estado con más hombres de los que podía recordar. Y todo ésto para castigar a su hijo de alguna manera; no lo hacia de forma consciente, pero si todas las palizas que le daba no servían a su objetivo, seguro que ser testigo que todo lo que hacia su madre le harían entender a Eddie por que lo consideraba un error en su vida.

Durante esos diez años en la cárcel había tenido la oportunidad de visitar una psicóloga, y ésta le había hecho comprender que si bien su corazón no era capaz de amar a Eddie, no podía negar lo que era : Su hijo. Fue por ella que al final se decidió a leer las cartas que Esme Cullen le mandaba, esas que en los primeros años desechó, en cuanto supo quien era ella.

Gracias a Esme había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Eddie, partiendo por el hecho de que odiaba ser llamado de esa manera. Sabia que tocaba el piano, y de hecho le gustaba tanto que ya había anunciado sus intenciones de estudiar en la Julliard. Era el mejor de su clase, y era muy aplicado con sus estudios. Jugaba al baseball, había pertenecido a la liga infantil, y ahora era el jugador estrella del equipo del instituto. Sus frutas preferidas eran la manzana y la fresa, y por el contrario odiaba la naranja y el pomelo. Su color preferido era el azul y nunca había tenido novia. De hecho sabia muchas más cosas de él ahora, que cuando vivían juntos.

A lo largo de esos años se planteó en varias ocasiones la posibilidad de contactarlo para que se vieran, pero al final se decantaba siempre por la respuesta negativa, sabia que en el fondo no lo quería ver. Su psicóloga en más de una oportunidad le había dicho que para poder dejar por completo atrás su antigua vida con las drogas y la prostitución, necesitaba poner en paz su consciencia y pedirle perdón a su hijo. Pero ella era una cobarde, no podía.

Pero mientras más se acercaba a la culminación de su condena, más fuerte se hacia el peso de saber que no tenia a nadie fuera de esas cuatro paredes, sus padres habían muerto, y su hijo era su único familiar vivo. Así que contactar con él parecía la acción lógica de cualquier persona.

Lo que sí nunca se esperó, era de recibir respuesta a su carta, podía entender que Eddie la ignorara y no se presentase, y no lo culpaba. Muy probablemente ella hubiese hecho lo mismo. Además, si él se negaba a ir, la culpa seria de Eddie, y no suya, porque ella se podía siempre decir que lo había intentado.

Pero sí que le contestó, la mañana siguiente de haber mandado la carta, recibió una nota de él :

"_Odio reconocerlo, pero tienes razón. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Iré a verte ésta tarde a la hora de visita._

_Edward Cullen"_

Por eso allí estaba ella, sentada en una de las mesas de la sala de visitas, esperando la primera visita que recibía en esos diez años, retorciéndose las manos, de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco cuando lo vio dirigiéndose hacia ella. Solo veía a su Edward, ambos eran tan parecidos. Tenían ese mismo cabello suave que estaba siempre despeinado por naturaleza, con la misma tonalidad cobriza. Los ojos eran de un brillante color esmeralda. Tenían el mismo porte, e inclinaban la cabeza de idéntica manera al caminar. Elizabeth sabia ya por las fotos que le había mandado Esme, que había heredado de su padre la misma sonrisa torcida, aunque sospechaba que esa tarde no la vería.

-Ho-hola Eddie- tartamudeó nerviosa en cuanto él se sentó frente a ella.

- Es Edward- respondió él de forma seca.

- Es cierto, ya lo sabia, Esme me lo había comentado. Es solo que estoy acostumbrada a pensar en ti como en Eddie.

-No tenia ni idea de que pudieras llegar a pensar en mi- dijo incrédulo- Cuando era niño me dejabas muy en claro que yo no valía ni siquiera un pensamiento, esas eran más o menor tus palabras. ¿Tengo mala memoria acaso, Elizabeth?- pudo ver el ligero ceño de ella en cuanto él la llamó con su nombre de pila, y sin darle siquiera el tiempo de que pudiera decir algo le soltó – Solamente a Esme llamo mamá.

No se podía creer que estaba siendo así de cruel con ella, no se reconocía en lo que decía. Y lo cierto es que había venido a ese lugar solo a hablar, pero en cuanto la tuvo en frente, algo en él se encendió sin poder controlarlo, y tenia la imperiosa necesidad de decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella.

-Bueno yo... esto... - No sabia como contestar a eso. Tenia razón, eso le decía siempre, y pensaba cada palabra, incluso ahora le seguía teniendo un cierto recelo.

-No hace falta que te justifiques, ni que me expliques nada. Ya no las necesito.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Durante años, creo que desde que tengo memoria, siempre me he preguntado por qué. ¿Por qué si yo era tu hijo, tenias que tratarme de esa forma? Tengo muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo, que cada vez que las veo me recuerdan que mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida, me odiaba con toda su alma.

-Yo...- pero no pudo seguir, porque Edward la interrumpió una vez más.

-Tranquila que ya me dijiste el por qué, ¿O es que no lo recuerdas?. En tu carta me dijiste claramente que no me podías querer por el simple hecho de haber nacido, no con esas palabras, pero tengo fama de ser un chico listo, así que el significado era obvio ¿No es así?. Aunque creo que en el fondo, tú no eres capaz de querer a nadie.

-Eso no es cierto- se defendió ella- yo amaba muchísimo a tu padre.

-Si bueno, lástima que llegué yo a arruinarles la burbuja y maté a mi proprio padre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en cuanto terminó la frase. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. Eso no era él, nunca, jamás hablaría de esa manera tan cruel. La mujer que tenia en frente, conservaba mucho poco de esa madre que tanto lo maltrató y lo marcó, había envejecido mucho en esos años, la veía mucho más delgada y pequeña, y daba la impresión de ser un ser débil y desvalido. Pero era solo que todas esas memorias de su infancia habían llegado de una manera tan repentina a su mente, que se le había hecho casi imposible callarse. Podía darse cuenta de que sí había lastimado a Elizabeth con sus palabras, quizás si era cierto que amaba a su difunto marido.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- lamento mis palabras. Vamos a empezar de nuevo.

Elizabeth asintió hacia su petición, más que nada porque en realidad ella sabia desde el principio que seria Eddie- No, Edward se recordó- quien llevaría el control de la conversación.

-Terminemos de una vez con esto, así me puedo ir. Mis padres me están esperando fuera.

Ella sintió algo extraño en su pecho en el momento en el que Edward definió a Carlisle y a Esme Cullen como a "sus padres". Lo que no sabia era que se trataba de dolor.

-¿No has venido solo?

Edward negó con la cabeza- Aun no puedo conducir, cumplí 16 hace solo un mes, y en otoño empiezo a prepararme para el carnet. Además, recuerda que aun necesito la autorización de mis tutores para algunas cosas, como por ejemplo visitar a alguien en la cárcel... Pero – dijo de repente, decidido a apresurar la conversación para salir de allí cuanto antes. Se sentía cada vez más abrumado, todos esos recuerdos y el hecho de tener nuevamente a Elizabeth en frente lo estaban consumiendo - ¿Qué era eso que me querías decir en persona?

Elizabeth respiró hondo y tragó saliva antes de hablar. Tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba empezar su nueva vida con el pie derecho.

-Lo siento mucho Edward- dijo sinceramente- Sé que me equivoqué, y lo lamento.

Edward pestañeó dos segundos, algo atónito, antes de contestar, casi de una forma automática.

-Acepto tus disculpas.- Vio en los ojos de ella algo que le dolió, y se odió a si mismo por ello.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, y se sintió un poco más confiada.

-Entonces, ¿ Tú crees que podríamos vernos para...? - solo que una vez más Edward la interrumpió.

-Un momento. No sigas. He dicho que te perdono, reconozco que todos se pueden equivocar, aunque tu error haya sido más grande de lo normal. Pero no soy capaz de olvidar. Es curioso como todos me dicen que soy una persona muy buena, pero en realidad se equivocan. No soy tan noble como para fingir que entre tú y yo todo va perfectamente.

-Lo entiendo.- y de verdad que lo hacia. Porque en el fondo, tampoco ella era capaz de darle el lugar que le correspondía y se merecía. Solo que la sugerencia que Edward no le había dejado acabar, era lo que hubiera hecho cualquier madre, ¿Cierto?. Lastima que ella en realidad no era una _madre_ - Una ultima cosa, quiero que sepas que en realidad me alegra que te haya ido bien con los Cullen.

-Gracias- su expresión se suavizó un poco en cuanto ella nombró a sus padres- son las personas mejores que he conocido, y todos los días agradezco que se hayan cruzado en mi camino.

-Que bueno, me conforta pensar que en el fondo no todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido un fracaso, si tú ahora estás con una familia que te adora.

-Si, es cierto. Tus acciones me llevaron hasta ellos, y creo que por eso tengo que darte las gracias.- dijo con una pizca de ironía, aunque inmediatamente después se puso serio nuevamente- Y de verdad que te deseo que seas capaz de hacerte una nueva vida ahora que salgas de aquí, pero sin mi. Yo no soy capaz de ser parte de ella.

Elizabeth asintió para hacerle ver una vez más, que entendía por completo sus palabras.

-Adiós Elizabeth- le dijo Edward a su madre, levantándose de la silla, listo para salir de aquel lugar, tanto que ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de ella.

-Adiós Edward- contestó ésta a la espalda del adolescente, cuando lo vio salir por la puerta. Consciente de ésta seria la última vez que lo veía, y que sin darse cuenta, había perdido a un hijo que en realidad, por su culpa, nunca había tenido. Y no entendió por cual motivo, ante éste conocimiento, de repente se sintió por completo vacía por dentro.

***

Carlisle y Esme se encontraban en la sala de esperas, aguardando el regreso de Edward. Cuando de repente lo vieron que se acercaba a toda velocidad a ellos, con las mejillas empapadas de llanto, y ambos se estremecieron por el recuerdo, no lo veían llorar de esa manera desde que era niño.

Edward alcanzó a Esme, quien se encontraba más cerca, y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. La necesitaba, los necesitaba. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, odiaba la sensación que le producía recordar los primeros años de su vida, odiaba el miedo irracional que lo invadía y volver a sentir que todos lo abandonarían por no ser digno del afecto de nadie. Y volver a ver a Elizabeth había hecho que todo volviera de una forma más real e intensa.

Su madre no lo amaba, nunca lo había hecho. Eso siempre lo había sabido, pero de alguna manera haberlo leído en sus ojos cuando ella le pidió disculpas había sido como recibir una patada en las tripas. Elizabeth lo había dicho de corazón, lo sabia, pero entendió también que lo hacia nada más porque necesitaba acallar su consciencia, no porque de verdad lamentara el daño que le había causado a _su hijo._

_-_ Ya está cariño mio- le decía Esme, al tiempo que Carlisle acariciaba de arriba abajo su espalda- ya pasó todo.

Después de unos segundos se separó de Esme, para mirar con ojos enrojecidos a esas personas que eran sus padres, no por haberle dado la vida, sino por habérsela regalado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenado, dándose cuenta de la vergüenza que quizás les había hecho pasar, había varias personas en la sala con ellos, que los veían un tanto curiosos.

-No, ni te atrevas a estarte disculpando- le dijo Carlisle suavemente, pero al mismo tiempo había un cierto timbre de autoridad en sus palabras. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más privado para hablar?

Edward negó con la cabeza – Ya estoy mejor, quiero solo volver a casa.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Esme

-Si, solo necesitaba confirmar una cosa. Y ahora que lo he hecho, estoy perfectamente. ¿Nos podemos ir, por favor?

-Claro- le dijo Carlisle, mientras los tres se encaminaban a la salida.

Edward les contó como había ido todo. Les dijo que había perdonado a su madre, y que se habían despedido, porque los dos sabían que una posible relación madre/hijo seria imposible entre ellos. Al final se declaró feliz, porque después de todo había sido capaz de cerrar por completo ese capitulo de su vida.

-Me alegro mucho- le dijo Carlisle a su hijo, viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor de su coche, mientras los tres se dirigían a su hogar- Pero quitame una curiosidad, y espero no sonar demasiando entrometido. ¿Qué era eso que necesitabas confirmar?

Edward sonrió feliz antes de contestar.

-Que mis padres iban a estar a mi lado siempre.

-Oh cariño, eso es algo que no va a cambiar jamás- le dijo Esme, luchando por no derramar las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Lo sé, pero es que a veces se me olvida.

Y recordarlo en ese momento, le recordó también que todo lo que había perdido con Elizabeth lo había encontrado con ellos, y al final resultó ganando. Y esto hizo que tuviera la certeza de que todo iría bien

_Continuará..._

**Sé que no es de mis mejores trabajos, pero no doy para más :(**

**Y es con mucho pesar que anuncio que éste es el penúltimo capitulo de la historia. Me ha encantado escribirla, y le he cogido de verdad muchísimo cariño, pero prefiero terminarla bien, antes de arruinarla con repeticiones y eventos surrealistas.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, y no se olviden de decirme que les ha parecido éste ;)**


	10. Casi perfecta

_**Todas las cosas tarde o temprano llegan siempre a su fin, y éste fic no ha sido la excepción. Lo he dicho en más de una ocasión, pero no me molesta repetirlo una vez más : he disfrutado muchísimo con ésta historia, y echaré mucho de menos ver como los personajes me contaban un nuevo capitulo :P .**_

_**Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dedicarme dos minutos de su tiempo para leer lo que escribía, y más aun los que me han dejado algún review : , Maiy, Lady blue vampire, Miriam, Florencia Lupin, Twilight115, Writers Compulsive, Serena princesita Hale, Rosa Cullen Facinelli, Sam, MerlinaDementiaSnow, lexa, bts22, lex misterio, Amber, Ross, marineta, Sister vampire Cullen, Pauletta, gery, y LiliHale. Éste capitulo se los dedico a ustedes.**_

_**Como siempre ya saben que nada de ésto me pertenece, yo me adjudico solo las tramas de mis fic.**_

**Cap10 Casi perfecta.**

_1 año después..._

Edward giró la llave de su nuevo coche, emocionándose al escuchar el suave ronroneo del motor. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de usarlo aun. El _Audi a8 _plateado, que ahora estaba a su nombre, había sido un regalo de sus padres por su cumpleaños numero 17. Edward se sintió enseguida intimidado por la elegancia y el valor del coche; habría preferido algo más modesto, y quizás incluso de segunda mano. Pero Carlisle y Esme se habían negado rotundamente a escuchar sus razones, alegando que él se merecía eso y más, y que no protestara porque tanto no iban a cambiar de opinión.

Las nubes se empezaban a acumular en el cielo, anunciando la aproximación del fin del verano, y por mucho que para otros ésto significara el final de las vacaciones y el inicio de un año escolar nuevo. Edward se encontraba eufórico, porque ese día empezaría su último año de instituto. Sonrió para sus adentros, había dejado a Esme llorando de felicidad por "ver a su niño tan grande", y a Carlisle repitiendo una infinidad de veces lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

No se podía lamentar, tenia un brillante futuro por delante. Había pasado las seis últimas semanas en Nueva York, en la Julliard, participando en el curso de verano que la universidad ofrecía, y lo había hecho tan bien que había dejado a todos sus docentes completamente impresionados, asegurándose ya su lugar en la universidad para el siguiente año. De allí que no tuviera tantas oportunidades de utilizar su _Audi_.

Llegó al aparcamiento, y al bajar del coche se sintió de inmediato un poco solo. Éste año lo pasaría sin sus amigos, y si bien se llevara bien con todos en el instituto, esas personas eran sus compañeros, no sus amigos. Aunque trató de animarse pensando que seria solo por ese año, porque ya el siguiente iría a la universidad, y podría verlos más seguido, visto que los cuatro estaban estudiando en la universidad de Nueva York, y por lo tanto estarían en la misma ciudad.

Nadie en ese lugar lo conocía de verdad, por ejemplo todos sabían que había sido adoptado por la pareja Cullen, pero ninguno podía decir que supiera los detalles detrás de su adopción. Y a Edward le parecía perfecto de esa forma, amaba su privacidad, y no soportaba que la gente hablara de él.

Pero al final se sentía muy complacido con su situación en general. Tenia todo lo que una persona podía esperar y desear. Iría a la universidad de sus sueños el próximo año, tenia a los mejores padres del mundo y tenia amigos estupendos. ¿Qué más podría pedir?, la vida, lo sabia, era maravillosa. Y aun así... aun así sentía que había algo que faltaba, aunque no tenia ni la menor idea de qué se trataba ¿Qué podría ser?. Hasta el año pasado pensaba que se trataba de la simple posibilidad de poder aclarar las cosas con Elizabeth. Pero, por mucho de que después de salir de esa cárcel se sintiera bien por haber sido capaz de decirle todo lo que le comprimía el pecho, el vacío de su vida no se había llenado. Así que al final se dijo a si mismo que esperaría hasta que encostrara ese no sé qué para sentirse lleno. Y por el momento se conformaría con saber que su vida era _casi_ perfecta.

Entró en el aula de historia para su primera clase, consciente de que podía escoger su lugar con toda la calma del mundo; había llegado temprano, y era el primero en esa clase, bueno excepto por una chica sentada a unos cinco metros de él, ésta estaba leyendo un libro, y usaba su largo cabello castaño como una cortina entre ella y el mundo. No la reconocía, probablemente era nueva ese año.

Sin saber por cual motivo, de repente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ocupar el asiento que estaba junto a la chica, tenia que darse prisa, porque ya empezaban a llegar sus compañeros. Se sentó, y cuando ella sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, alzó a la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, y Edward pudo verla bien. Era hermosa- pensó- su cabello castaño con reflejos caoba, le caía como cascada sobre los hombros, tenia la piel incluso más blanca que la suya, y los ojos color chocolate más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Pensó que era extraño ese hecho, porque por lo general los ojos oscuros se consideraban comunes, pero sin duda los de esa chica tenían algo que los hacia especiales.

Tardó más de un minuto en recobrar la lucidez y darse cuenta de que la estaba viendo con la boca abierta. Para cuando se fijó de nuevo en ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sonrojada, y ésto la volvió aun más bella. Carraspeó varias veces, para encontrar la voz, antes de hablar...

-Hola- la saludó

-Hola- respondió ella en el susurro más tímido que había escuchado.

-¿Eres nueva?- ella solo le asintió- Mucho gusto entonces, yo me llam- Pero fue interrumpido por el profesor, que en ese momento llamaba a su clase para que hiciera silencio, visto que la lección acababa de empezar.

Edward escribió todo el programa que le explicaba el profesor, y como iba estar estructurado ese nuevo año. Pero en realidad su cuerpo estaba funcionando en piloto automático, porque su cerebro tenia pensamientos completamente diferente, todos dirigidos a la nueva chica. Cada vez que podía lanzaba alguna mirada de reojo en su dirección, estudiando la mayor parte de movimientos posibles. La manera en la que cogía el lápiz, como escribía de forma inclinadas las palabras, que se mordía frecuentemente el labio inferior, todo lo que pudiera captar. Y empezó a cuestionarse muchas cosas, ¿Cómo se llamaría?, ¿De dónde era?, ¿Cómo era que conseguía tener ese delicioso y embriagador aroma a fresas y fresias?, ¿Tendría novio?.

Se sorprendió a si mismo dándose cuenta de la última pregunta que había pensado. Nunca antes había tenido esa clase de ideas con respecto a una chica. Recordó cuando Carlisle y Esme le contaron del día en el que se habían conocido, y se preguntó también si era de esa forma que se había sentido su padre al darse cuenta que Esme era la mujer de su vida. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?, era absurdo pensar que se había enamorado de alguien que había visto por primera vez solo una hora atrás, ¿o no?.

La clase culminó, y Edward pensó que ésta era una excelente ocasión para poder finalmente presentarse como se debía. Pero apenas se giró, se dio cuenta que le chica salia del aula con el resto de sus compañeros, dejándolo solo...

Iba tan enfurruñado y decepcionado, que no se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde a su siguiente lección, laboratorio de biología.

-Señor Cullen, ¿llegando tarde?- le preguntó el profesor, que ya lo conocía del año anterior- Tengo que reconocer que me sorprende mucho de usted.

-Lo siento mucho señor. Iba distraído- lo cual no era mentira.

-Bueno, por hoy lo voy a dejar pasar porque es el primer día. Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Edward asintió en forma de agradecimiento, mientras se encaminaba al único lugar que había quedado disponible. Y se alegró de su buena suerte cuando se dio cuenta que se tendría que sentar junto a la chica nueva.

-Muy bien- prosiguió el profesor, después de la repentina interrupción por parte del señor Cullen.- quiero que cada uno se volteé para observar a la persona que tiene sentada al lado, con ella van a trabajar durante todo el año, así que espero que no se hayan equivocado en escoger asiento.

"_No, para nada" -_ pensó Edward satisfecho- Nunca en su vida le había salido tan bien llegar tarde a una clase.

El profesor empezó a repartir papeles, explicando que se trataban de un cuestionario que debían contestar en pareja, para ver que tan preparados estaban.

-No quiero ver solo su letra en las respuestas, ¿De acuerdo señor Cullen?- le dijo el profesor a Edward, después de haberle entregado el cuestionario.

Edward rió para sus adentros por el comentario, el año pasado él y Alice habían hecho química con ese mismo profesor, y todos sabían que la pelinegra era negada para esa materia; así que no hacia falta un genio para entender por cual motivo la había superado con un sobresaliente. Su profesor era más despierto de lo que hacia ver.

-¿Tengo que deducir que eres listo?- le dijo de repente la chica, sorprendiéndolo por completo. Cuando lo saludó antes, lo había hecho tan bajo que no había escuchado bien el timbre de su voz. Era música para sus oídos, como si hubiera escuchado a ángeles cantando.

-Eso dicen- comentó de forma casual, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que buena suerte para mi entonces. Te tengo cerca para historia y biología, y a lo mejor alguna otra clase más.

-Si me dejas ver tu horario, te lo digo enseguida.- la chica le pasó una hoja y Edward se fijó en las materias- Tenemos también literatura y matemáticas juntos.

Sonrió, ¡Qué buena suerte estaba teniendo! A alguien allí arriba seguro que le caía bien.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?- preguntó, mientras respondía una de las preguntas del cuestionario, estaba tan fácil que podría hasta hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

-De Phoenix.

-Vaya, nunca he ido a Arizona. Pero, ¿No es un cambio fuerte de allí a Chicago?

-Se hace todo por la familia- dijo la chica de forma enigmática, y con un cierto toque de resignación. Y a pesar de todo, ese comentario a Edward le encantó, visto que para él su familia era lo más importante.- Lo malo es dejar todo atrás.

-¿No conoces a nadie aquí en el instituto?- la maquinaria en su cabeza empezó a funcionar a mil por hora...

Ella negó con la cabeza- Llegué solo ayer, y tú eres la primera persona con la que hablo.

-Entonces permiteme que sea también tu primer amigo aquí en Chicago, y si lo deseas te podría enseñar también las instalaciones, visto que son varias las clases que tenemos juntos.

-Oh, pero yo no podría. No quisiera causarte molestias con tus amigos.

-Nah- hizo un gesto con la mano, para restarle importancia al asunto- Por ellos no te tienes que preocupar, todos mis amigos están ya en la universidad, así que en realidad el favor me lo estarías haciendo tú a mi, ahora que lo pienso. Porque soy yo el que necesita una amiga- le sonrió de esa manera que tanto le gustaba a Esme.

-Me gusta la idea. Seriamos un dúo _qui pro quo_. Entonces ¿Amigos?

-Amigos- confirmó Edward muy complacido consigo mismo. Cuando de repente recordó una cosa esencial, ésta chica era su amiga, y ni siquiera sabia su nombre - Mi madre se avergonzaría si se enterara de mi falta de cortesía. Yo soy Edward, por cierto. Edward Cullen.

-Tranquilo, te prometo que si llego a conocer algún día a tu madre, no le contaré éste pequeño olvido tuyo- le dijo en tono cómplice, mientras escribía otra respuesta- Yo me llamo Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella por favor, todos me llaman así.

_Bella_ , nunca un solo nombre había descrito tanto a una persona.

-Mucho gusto Bella, mi nueva amiga- le dijo Edward, tendiéndole la mano.

Bella sonrió, antes de estirar también ella su mano- El gusto es mio.

En ese momento una pequeña corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de ambos, recorriendolos desde las manos que se tenían estrechadas hasta los pies. Y fue en ese momento que Edward sintió lleno ese vacío, fue por esa descarga que pensó en su vida con una perfección. Finalmente todo era realmente perfecto : tenia unos padres increíbles que lo amaban con el alma, tenia muchos buenos amigos y tenia un futuro brillante en el horizonte. Y ahora acababa de encontrar esa pieza que le faltaba en su rompecabezas, porque había apenas encontrado al que él ya sabia era el amor de su vida.

Pero esa ya es otra historia...

_¿FIN?_

_**Como ven quise dejar un final abierto, porque no descarto la posibilidad de escribir en el futuro una secuela para ésta historia. Pero eso es algo que no prometo, porque por ahora no solo estoy un tanto ocupada con mi vida privada, sino que también me gustaría dedicarme a las otras historias que tengo abandonadas, sobre todo a "Enseñame a amar", y puede que publique también algunos de esos capítulos extras que prometí la vez anterior.**_

_**Y por ultima vez en ésta fic, pido que me cuenten que les pareció...**_

_**Besos a todos, Ros.**_


End file.
